Quest For Luigi! Super Adventure!
by Snake and Cherry
Summary: Luigi has disappeared, all the people have suddenly become zombies, And 4 room mates go on a adventure to make things back to normal! Many monsters on their way, and many new comers join them on their quest, to bring back life, and Luigi! Summary inside.
1. Friends, Enemies, Roommates,&Competition

**Main Characters of the story: Mario, Snake, Pit, Ness, and Link.**

**Characters: please note that the characters listed will come out in order in the story. Starting with Luigi, all they way down. Also, they will not come out chapter after chapter.**

**Luigi**

**Kirby**

**Yoshi**

**Wario**

**Bowser**

**Fox**

**Wolf**

**Lucas**

**Peach**

**Zelda**

**Meta Knight**

**Donkey Kong**

**Diddy Kong**

**Captain Falcon**

**Ice climbers**

**Pokemon Trainer**

**Samus**

**Gonadorf**

**Jiggly Puff**

**R.O.B**

**Toon Link**

**Falco**

**King DeDeDe**

**Pikachu**

**Lucario**

**Sonic**

**Alamar**

**Ike**

**Marth**

**Mr. Game & Watch**

**Summary: Mario's dream is to become a great fighter. Opportunity is just around the corner. His town is holding competitions for those who would like a big time chance. Mario signs up, and wishes for the best. He soon gets a call that tells him he is accepted into the competition. He meets old friends, and makes new ones. But what happens when things take a turn for the worst? Luigi has disappeared, all the people have suddenly become zombies, And 4 room mates go on a adventure to make things back to normal!! Many monsters on their way, and many new comers join them on their quest, to bring back life, and Luigi!**

**Warning: Long chapters, long story, some language not suitable for kids with virgin ears.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters listed above. Begin!**

**Chapter One**

**I Friends. Enemies. Room Mates. & Competition. I**

* * *

Morning sunshine always came through Mario's window. It wasn't a surprise when he would get up at seven in the morning. He got up so early, for various reasons. Some of which had to do with his early morning fighting. You see, Mario had no friends where he lived. Nobody. Besides the birds and bees. Mario's dream was to go on a huge adventure. This was hardly possible for Mario, since were he lived, nothing really happened.

Mario was happy when he found out that they were holding competitions for amateurs that would like to fight. Mario didn't hesitate. He quickly signed himself up, and hoped to be accepted into the competitions. Though, his hopes were decreasing when he hadn't received any phone calls in the past week. He was sure he left his phone number, the correct one of course.

He just sat there, thinking if his big chance would come. If so, who else would be there? Good fighters? Or bad fighters? Were they mean? Or nice? So many questions, both positive, and negative came to his mind. He was interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing.

Could it possibly be the phone call he was waiting for?

"Hello!" Mario said into the phone.

"Mario?" a familiar voice said.

"Who is a speaking-a?" Mario asked, with his Italian accent.

"Ah! Mario! My-a brother!" Luigi said, excited. Mario was disappointed that his brother called, though, it was nice to hear from him again. Luigi and Mario were brothers, whom could not be separated. As some may say. Many people looked up to them, as role models for those kids who wish to become good fighters like them.

Mario and Luigi would always teach kids around there neighborhood how to do the basics. Kick, punch, basically your starting routine. Many of those kids became great fighters, who appeared on the television. It was a great feeling to see those kids become famous. Mario however, never got his chance to become famous on the TV. Luigi, on the other hand, always got his chances. So many times, it started to rip there relationship apart.

Luigi, fit and signature color green, was always chosen first. In school, Mario was considered: the over weight kid. The one whom they shall not socialize with. Luigi always had friends, cool, hip, and just totally awesome. Luigi started to forget his brother by not talking to him at school. Acting like he didn't know who Mario was. All the popularity got to Luigi's head. It made Mario feel, rejected, not wanted. He decided once his high school graduation came, to not bother to talk to his brother anymore.

He packed his bags, and moved to away from Mushroom Kingdom. Driving and driving to any place. He soon ran out of gas, only to find himself in a small town called Onett. . He bought a house, and got a job. He left his old life at home. Left his fighting, left his family. He never dared punch or kick anything in front of public. Though, he practiced at his house. Luigi got his lifetime dream, and became a famous fighter. How does Mario know this you may ask? He was watching TV and Luigi came on. Labeled as, 'The best fighter known in Mushroom Kingdom'.

Mario never was able to chase his dream. Nothing happened in this small town. Nothing at all. It was a shock to find out that the town was holding out a fighting competition. Mario almost fainted. He quickly signed up and now, here he was, on the phone with his brother.

"Luigi…why did you-a call?" Mario asked, confused.

"I am-a hosting the-a fighting competitions-a at your town-a." Luigi said.

"Really-a?" Mario asked.

"Really-a! I just wanted to a say-a that you are accepted-a." Luigi said.

"Thank you! Thank you! When do I-a go?" Mario asked, so excited he could hug the phone.

"A limo-a will pick you-a up tomorrow at eight-a in the morning-a." Luigi said.

"Mama Mia!" Mario said. Luigi then said bye, and hung up. Mario hung up the phone as well, only to scream joy.

This was his chance. His chance to make his dream come true. It was in front of him on a silver platter, he couldn't miss it! He had to practice extra hard that day. Or, for the rest of the day. He decided to start right now, then later.

*Next Morning*

Mario woke up from the suns light. It was seven in the morning, an hour to get ready. Mario bathed, then dressed in his outfit. He put on his hat, which had the letter 'M' on it. His signature color was red, rather than green like Luigi's. He went in front of the mirror in his bathroom, and started punching the air. Mario was ready to go to that competition and win!

Mario jumped up at the sound of the limo's car horn. "Looking-a good!" Mario said to himself as he took one final look in the mirror. He then rushed out of the front door, and was greeted by the limo driver, then stepped inside the limo. It took about 2 hours before Mario arrived at the location were the competitions would be held.

When he got in, he was greeted by none other than, Luigi. Big whoop. "Mario! Im-a so glad to-a see you again!" Luigi said, bringing his brother into a hug.

"You too…Luigi." Mario said. It was loud and noisy outside. Many people bought tickets to see the newbie's show off what they got. This made Mario nervous. He still had some of his fat on him, he sure didn't want it jiggling around when he kicked.

"You seem sad Mario? What's-a matter?" Luigi asked, concern.

"Nothing-a, I am-a going to go to my-a room." Mario said, leaving Luigi to wonder.

Mario headed to his own little room where he would be staying for 2 nights. He opened the door and saw another parson in his room. The strange is…he had wings!

"Hi." The guy said.

"Hello." Mario said.

"I'm Pit." Pit said. (A/N: I love love Pit! He is my favorite character!)

"Pit-a? Nice name. I'm Mario." Mario said, though Pit looked at him weird, noticing he was staring at his wings.

"They are special you know?" Pit said.

"What-a?" Mario said, looking at Pit's face now.

"Even though I cant really fly for long, they mean a lot to me." Pit said.

"Oh." Mario said, dropping his luggage next to a bed.

"I plan on winning this tournament. I want to really become a great fighter." Pit said.

"I a too plan on a winning." Mario said.

"Ha-ha. You're a funny man, ill be right back." Pit said. Mario noticed that there were 4 beds, and only him and Pit were there.

* * *

Pit closed the door, heading to get some water. He got some stares because of his wings. He didn't care, they were special to him and that's that. On his way there, someone decided to make fun of him.

"Look at the guy with the wings! Hahahah."

Pit looked to his left to see who said that. It was guy, his age, but, he wore green with some pointy hat. Pit went up to him, and just smacked the back of his head.

"Hey! No one touches Link that way!" Link said.

"No one makes fun if Pit's wings that way." Pit said. The two immediately hated each other's guts. They gave each other death glares.

"I'll get you on the battle field." Link said, walking away in anger.

"Me too!" Pit called out to him, then he went to go get his water. He then headed back to his room.

* * *

Mario waited for his roommate. He wanted to talk to him. Why? He just wanted some friends. The door opened.

"Pit. It took-a you-a long enough." Mario said. Mario's eyes widened when the person who came in wasn't Pit.

"Hey shorty!" a guy dressed in army clothes said. Though, his clothes were more like, ninja clothes. They were gray and black. He had a black bandana around his head.

"The names Snake. You must be my roommate." Snake said.

Mario stared at Snake with eyes wide. He looked mean, very mean. Snake just shrugged and took a seat on the bed across from Mario. The door, again, then opened. This time, it was Pit.

"Hi again…and hi?" Pit said, waving at Snake.

"Hey!" Snake said. Pit then started up a conversation with Snake. Mario then entering. All the three guys got along very well. They were happy to make friends in the competition, though Mario was the happiest. For these two guys were his first friends in years! He didn't even consider Luigi as a friend.

Snake told them about how he would challenge friends at his old home, and always win. Pit would talk about how the Goddess he knew was very nice and pretty. Mario talked about his past life and how badly he waited for this opportunity. All three just talked a lot. It wasn't until there last roommate came.

He was a small boy. He had a red baseball cap, and stripped shirt. He also wore red shorts, and had a red back pack. He had a yo-yo with him. Snake, Pit, and Mario all looked at the boy who just walked in.

"Hello. I'm Ness." Ness said, but with a small accent.

"Hey!" Mario said, shaking Ness's hand.

"Welcome." Pit said, patting Ness's head.

"What's up!" Snake said, slapping Ness's back. Ness coughed by Snakes slap. Ness then went to the last bed, and started playing with his yo-yo, not talking at all. Mario tried talking to him, but he really didn't talk much. He was always concentrating. Snake thought he was weird, which Ness heard him say and got mad.

The all showed them what they could do. Snake had a whole bunch of weapons. He was also okay at fighting. Pit showed them his shield and his sword/arrow. It was both because, you could turn it facing forward and shoot an arrow, or you could separate both ends, and use it as swords. Mario showed them his fighting moves, and how gold coins helped him become stronger.

Ness was the last one, but refused to show the guys what he could do. He said that he would have them wait and see when he competed. Snake was really disliking the kid, he just wanted to lay bombs all around his bed and make him explode when he woke up. Pit and Mario just kept distance. Ness then decided to go outside. Snake whistled a happy whistle once Ness closed the door.

* * *

Ness was in a quiet room, happy that he was away from the ninja dude. He started gathering energy and making his energy ball go.

"PK fire!" Ness shouted as a fire ball came out from his hands. He kept doing this over and over again, trying to master it. Even though he already was very good at his abilities, he still wanted to be better. Ness had powers. Instead of fighting, he used his powers in defense. Ness's home back in Onett, was quiet and peaceful. Though Ness's spoiled nieghbor was annoying.

Ness still found places to practice. He left his mother to come to the competitions and show off his unknown abilities to the world. He didn't care if he won, he had a feeling he would win either way. Ness had an hour of practice, and decided to go back to the room. He wasn't thrilled to see ninja dude.

* * *

~Link's room~

Link had no roommates, for the roommates hated Link so much, they left the room to a new one. Link didn't mind, he liked to be alone. This was Link's first day here, and he already wanted to kick someone's but. That but, belonged to Pit. "That angel boy got on my nerves! Oh I am going to show him who he messed with!" Link said to himself. Link was always thinking he was the best, that no one could beat him. Back at his home this was true, but here, who knows, maybe Link might lose just one game.

* * *

More and more people filled the bleachers. Over 12,000 people attended. They really wanted to see people get hurt. It wasn't until eight in the night that they started the competitions. Many competitors went and fought. It was finally Pit's turn.

"And-a now! Pit and Link!" Luigi said into the microphone. Pit came onto the ring, with a huge smile on his face. Link also came into the match, with a smirk on his face. He was going to beat Pit up today and right now.

"Begin-a!" Luigi said as he left the ring. Pit went first, spinning his swords/arrow in a circle towards Link. Link grabbed his shield taking cover from Pit's weapon. (A/N: does anyone know what it is called?) Pit finally tired out and stopped. Link took his chance swung at Pit with his sword. Pit dunked in time, dodging Link's attack.

Link was really into the fight, wanting to win. Pit was also into the fight, though he didn't want to win, he just wanted to kick his ass. They kept fighting, soon Link had cuts that were bleeding.

The match was a long one indeed. It finally ended. Luigi came onto the ring to announce the winner. "The winner is-a!…………Tie!" Luigi said. Link was shocked, Pit was happy he beat up Link. "I won fair and square! There was no tie!" Link shouted.

"Sorry, says so here-a." Luigi said, handing him the paper. Link took one look at it, then threw it on the ground and walked away, furious.

Snake saw Link walking his way, and decided to poke some fun. "Someone's touchy." Snake said smirking.

"Shut up!" Link shouted in Snake's face. Now, let me tell you one thing. Never, ever, ever shout in Snake's face. Or you will wake up with a fire in your house.

"Don't shout in my face you douche!" Snake shouted as Link walked away. Pit and Snake both had one thing in common. They both hated Link.

* * *

After everyone had a turn to compete, they all went back to their rooms. Ness did compete, and shocked Snake. Ness was on his bed when he heard a noise come from outside. Curiosity over powered him, and he decided to take a peek. He put his ear to the door and listened.

"Deet, deet, dop, dop." Some weird thing said. Ness finally thought it was a computer.

"What-a do you mean-a? I can't let-a you take-a my brother!" Another voice said. Ness heard it before, but, didn't know where.

"Deet, deet, deet!!!" The computer screamed.

"you-a can't-a make me do this!" The other voice said.

"Deeeeet, Deeet." the computer said. Then he heard the other voice scream. He quickly toke his ear away from the door, and turned to see Snake, Pit, and Mario snoring away.

"How can you people sleep?!" Ness whispered sharply. He had to act quickly, something bad was happening to the man outside.

Should he go out and save him alone? Or wake the others?

"Wake up, wake up!" Ness whispered in Snakes ear. Snake stirred, but didn't wake up.

"Ugh! Your hopeless I tell you, hopeless!" Ness shouted but whispered in his ear. Ness then climbed up, and started shaking Pit.

"Psst, Psssssst! Wake up!" Ness whispered. Pit opened his eyes, then was startled to see Ness next to him.

"What do you want?" Pit asked, sleepily.

"Something is wrong outside, I heard things." Ness whispered.

"What did you hear?" Pit asked.

"Shh! Do want them to hear you?" Ness whispered.

"What did you hear?" Pit whispered.

"Deet, Deet, Dop." Ness mimicked the 'computer'.

"Scary. Go to bed." Pit said, laying back down.

"No! no! I also heard some guy say "no!" and "I wont do it!" we really got to check to see if he is alright." Ness whispered. Pit didn't answer. Ness poked him, then started pushing him. Pit groaned and tried to shrug Ness off of him. It was no use. He got impatient with Ness, and just decided to go check it out.

"If I go will you go to sleep?!" Pit whispered, but shouted.

"Yes." Ness whispered. Pit rolled his eyes, and got off. He opened the door, and took a peek outside.

"Well what do you see?" Ness asked.

"Zombies." Pit said, in a frightened tone.

"What?! Let me see! Let me see!" Ness asked jumping to see over Pit since he was blocking his way.

"I was kidding! Nothing is out there. Now go to sleep! Pit said, closing the door and going back to his bed. Ness sighed and went back to his bed.

* * *

**Okay, next chapter is when all the adventure starts. I made this chapter really long because it was the introduction of the story and the start. I will continue once I get my first review. I just want to know if this story is good enough for me to continue. It is, I hope, going to be a long story. It might exceed 20 chapters. Never mind, it will exceed. Also tell me who your favorite character is, I would like to know. If you do not like the story, don't review. Although strict criticism I will take.**

**-R*R-**


	2. Luigi is gone, Zombies come!

**I hope you guys and girls are enjoying the story ^^ I know I didn't get a review, but someone put the story as their favorite, and that was good enough!**

**Thanks Souldin!**

**Chapter 2**

**II Luigi is gone! Zombies come! II**

The next morning, Ness was the first one to wake up. He still had a feeling that something bad happened yesterday night. He decided he would investigate by himself. He got out of his bed, got dressed and went outside.

He looked on the ground to see if he could find any clues. Nothing. He didn't give up, he still looked. It was two hours worth of looking, and he didn't find nothing! Not even a computer.. He knew he heard stuff, it wasn't fake. He heard it all happening, but why wasn't there anything there?

Ness took a big sigh and headed back to his room. Snake was already up, which made Ness sigh again.

"Why the long face?" Snake asked.

"nothing.." Ness said.

"Something's wrong, you look a mess." Snake said.

"Nothing is wrong." Ness said, going back to his bed. Snake wasn't convinced, something was wrong and he needs to know. Snake went outside to go see if anything was happening.

It was very quiet. Maybe. Too quiet. Snake put some bombs by the door, then went back inside. Pit was now awake and so was Mario. Ness was also awake, but not talking. Pit was fixing his wings, making sure they were nice. Mario was fixing his lose button on his overalls.

Snake went to go count all his weapons, and bombs. Ness was looking through his backpack, taking out worthless junk. He took out old yo-yo's, crayons, that were broken, and paper.

"What are you going to do with all that stuff?" Pit asked.

"Color." Ness replied.

"But, your crayons are broken." Pit said.

"So." Ness said.

"So, they are broken." Pit said.

"I can color if they are broken, it doesn't matter." Ness said, getting the color green and started drawing on the paper. Pit sighed and went back to his wings.

After Pit finished his wings, he went out to get some fresh air. He walked along the railing that separated the bleachers, from the field. It was nice to get some fresh cool air. Tonight was the last night they were fighting to see who wins. Pit was both excited, and sad. Excited because he believed he could win. Sad because, he had to leave the new friends he made. They couldn't live where he lived.

It was way up in the clouds, and he only had two arms. He couldn't possibly carry them both. He really didn't care about Ness. Though, he was a good kid. His powers sure blew Pit away. No wonder why he didn't want to show them. Standing there, inhaling the breeze as it came by was wonderful. Until someone messed it up.

"Hey." Link said, walking towards Pit. Pit rolled his eyes **(A/N: no I don't hate Link, I really like him. It's just I thought that Link and Pit shouldn't like each other in my story.) **when he saw Link coming towards him.

"Hi.." Pit said.

"We tied yesterday, I didn't know you had it in you." Link said.

"Well I do." Pit said.

"I just wanted to say awesome fight." Link said.

"R-Really?" Pit asked.

"Yup. The awesome part was me!" Link said, as he walked away laughing.

Pit ignored his stupid laugh. He needed to relax, and get his mind off of how badly he wanted to kill Link. He closed his eyes, and just took deep breathes. _relax…_he thought.

Once he relaxed, he headed back to his room.

An announcer came on, "Morning all competitors! I know all of you are happy one will be crowned winner. That's why I decided to switch the game time. Instead of eight at the night, it will be eight in the morning! You have one hour to get ready. Good day."

Once Pit got back to the room, Mario, Snake, and Ness were practicing on their moves. Ness was using little of his powers. He didn't want to make a whole in the wall. Snake was just throwing punches in the air, for he really just used his bombs and guns. The hour passed by fast, and all competitors went to the front.

Pit, however, decided to stay in the room until it was his turn.

They heard a lot of people once again, filling the bleachers. This time, more people came. Once everyone got in their seats, and got comfortable, they waited for the host to come and speak. It had already been thirty minutes, and Luigi , the host, hadn't arrived. Ness heard some men shouting at each other back stage.

"He has vanished!" One man yelled.

"Shut up! We will try to find him. Ask all the people to help." The other man said.

"I hope we find him, we don't have another host." The first man said. Ness eyes widened. He looked all over for the missing host. In his room, in the front, in the bathroom, really he looked everywhere. He told Mario and Snake, they too helped, but soon gave up and started thinking about the negative.

Ness tried to calm them down, but they didn't listen. He then went back to the room to go inform Pit.

"Pit! Pit!" Ness yelled.

"What do you want?" Pit asked.

"The man in green that was talking in the microphone, is missing!" Ness said.

"What man?" Pit asked. Ness looked at Pit as if he was stupid.

"The man that looks like a skinny version of Mario!" Ness said.

"Oh, that man. He is missing?!" Pit shouted.

"Yes he is! We looked all over for him and didn't find him anywhere." Ness said.

"Did you look in his room?" Pit asked.

"No, we looked everywhere except his room." Ness said sarcastically

"Oh then you should-"

"Yes we looked there! That was the first place we looked!" Ness shouted.

"No need to shout little man. He probably went outside for a walk." Pit said.

"Don't call me little man. How could he go for a walk when we are really in the middle of nowhere!" Ness shouted again.

"Stop shouting. Your right. Stop making such a big deal out of his sudden disappearance." Pit said.

"Pit! If you haven't noticed he host the competition, we don't have another host. So without the man, we cant do the competitions." Ness explained.

"When did he disappear?" Pit asked.

"I believe they said last night." Ness said, trying to remember.

"Last night?" Pit asked.

"Yes, they said last night." Ness said.

"Didn't you hear stuff last night?" Pit asked.

"Yes. What does that got to do with this?" Ness asked.

"You said you heard a computer? What else did you hear." Pit asked.

"A man. He sounded like Mario." Ness said.

"Maybe that was the man….what is the man's name anyway?" Pit asked.

"Looney? I forgot, I didn't get his name." Ness said. Pit rolled his eyes, and started walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?!" Ness shouted.

"To the front." Pit said.

"Wait!" Ness shouted as he ran to catch up with Pit.

When they got to the front, they saw Snake and Mario panicking.

"What's wrong?" Pit asked.

"Luigi man, Luigi is gone!" Snake replied.

"Oh that guy. Did you find anything?" Pit asked.

"Nothing, he just…went away." Snake said. Pit went to sit next to Snake, and ask questions. Ness sat next to Mario, who seemed to have tears at the corner of his eyes.

"what's the matter?" Ness asked.

"Luigi, is my-a brother." Mario said.

"I know that. You just have some water in you eyes." Ness said.

"I know I don't like-a my-a brother, but we need to find him. Maybe something-a happened to him." Mario said.

"Of course something happened, he is gone for Pete sakes!" Ness said. He was annoyed by how dumb and stupid some people could be. Mario was deep in thought of what could have happened to Luigi. _did someone kidnap him?! Did he die outside from cold air?! Did he-_

"AHHH!" a scream came from outside the room. All four looked at the door, staring at it with strange looks. Silence was among the four, and Ness decided to break it.

"Who screamed?" Ness asked. Pit put his ear to the door.

"Who screamed?" Ness asked again.

"I..don't hear anything." Pit said.

"Someone screamed. But why?" Ness asked.

"I don't know, maybe we should check it out." Pit suggested. They all nodded their heads in approval to go check it out. Snake brought a gun with him, just incase. When they got outside, no one was there. This gave Mario the chills.

"Keep your voices down." Snake whispered.

"When did this become a mission?" Ness asked.

"Shhh!" Snake said. Ness rolled his eyes and kept his mouth shut. The four looked to the left, then to the right. It was completely empty. They then quickly walked out to the midair stadium. **(A/N: In the game when you play subspace emissary, the battlefield when you fight Kirby? that's how the battlefield looks like in the story for some who didn't know.) **Still no one was there. Emptiness covered everything.

"Where is everybody?" Pit whispered.

"I don't know. They just vanished like Luigi." Snake whispered. Ness tried looking over the two who were in front of him.

"I hate being short." Ness muttered to himself. He then just took a seat and crossed his arms. He felt someone grab him and pull him away. He tried screaming, but used his power.

"Ah!" The person screamed.

"Didn't I tell you to keep your voice down?!" Snake whispered harshly.

"Link?" Ness whispered, realizing the man who grabbed him was Link.

"Why did you do that for?" Link asked. Ness smirked, and just looked the other way.

"Keep your voice down. Or I will keep it down for you." Snake warned. Ness stuck out his tongue at Snake who just rolled his eyes and looked out at the midair stadium.

"Okay, we are going to go out there, and see if we spy anyone. Okay?" Snake said.

They all nodded once again.

"And you, you follow my rules." Snake said, eyeing Link.

"Since when did you become in charge?" Link asked.

"Since I spoke, now spread out!" Snake said. They all got out from where they were, and went onto the midair stadium. They all went separate ways. Link went to the right. He looked all over. Down, low, top, to bottom. He didn't see anyone, but something caught his eye.

"Hey guys! Look at this!" Link shouted. Mario, Snake, Pit, and Ness all rushed over to Link to see what he saw. It looked green, and slimy.

"Yuck!" Ness yelled in disgust.

"Keep your voices down!" Snake said.

"No one is here, no one will hear us." Ness said.

"Yes they will!" Snake said.

"No they wont!" Ness yelled.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Shut up-a!" Mario yelled in frustration. Ness sighed and just shut his mouth again. Snake just looked at the green slime. It was mysteriously growing.

"Hey, its growing." Snake said, pointing at the slime. Pit reached out his hand to poke it, but it suddenly just popped out and grabbed him.

"Help!" Pit yelled as the green thing pulled him into the ground. Mario grabbed Pit's other arm, while Snake and Link grabbed his legs. Ness was just watching with his mouth wide open.

"Don't just stand there and watch! Attack it!" Snake yelled at Ness. Ness then got back to see what was happening, and started backing away. Ready to do his move.

"PK fire!" Ness shouted as a fire ball came and hit the green thing. Pit flew back from the impact, along with Mario, Snake, and Link. Pit opened his eyes, and saw the thing was still on him.

"Get it off!" Pit yelled as he rapidly brushed the thing off him. Link analyzed it, and saw what it was.

"That's an arm." Link said. Pit looked at it. It was indeed a green arm. Snake got his gun, and shot it.

"Well that's over with." Snake said, as he got up.

"Who has a green-a arm?" Mario asked.

"I don't know. Who does have a green arm anyway?" Link asked. Ness then remembered he had a book about Zombies in his backpack. He reached behind him to get it, but he didn't have his backpack with him.

"I got to get my backpack!" Ness yelled as he ran back to the room.

"Ness wait!" Snake yelled.

"What's wrong?" Pit asked Snake.

"I put some bombs by the door. We have to go after him!" Snake said, as he started running after Ness. The others followed.

They were almost there when they heard an explosion. **KABOOM!!!**

"Well, we are to late." Link said.

"No, look!" Pit yelled as he pointed at the door. Ness came out, alive.

"Who's idea was it to put bombs by the door!!!" Ness shouted, as he came towards the four.

"At least you got your bag." Snake said. Ness sighed, then took out a book from his backpack.

"Zombies?" Pit said the title of the book, but confused in why he had such a book.

"Yes. Once when I saw Dawn of the Dead, I got interested in Zombies. So I bought a Zombie book using my allowance. It has a lot of information. Look." Ness said, opening the book and showing them the pictures and writing. Snake didn't get why Ness wanted them to see a Zombie book.

"We are seeing his book because?" Snake asked.

"I think that green arm belonged to a zombie." Ness said. They all looked at each other, then started laughing their heads off.

"Zombie! Hahahahaha!" Link said, pointing to the book. Ness got mad at them for laughing at him.

"Fine! Laugh all you want, but it makes sense it's a zombie!" Ness shouted as he closed his book and took his backpack with him as he walked away angrily. Pit stopped laughing when he saw Ness walk away. "Guys, I think little man is right." Pit said.

"You are telling me, that that arm, is a Zombie?" Snake asked.

"Well, it does make sense to think that." Pit said.

"But, zombies aren't-a real." Mario said.

"Neither are talking dogs, but we need to give it a try." Pit said.

"You got me with the talking dog part. Lets go." Snake said. They all then headed after Ness. When they found him, he was leaning into the whole from which the Zombie came from.

"Ness!" Snake yelled as he ran towards Ness.

"Im gonna prove that it's a zombie!" Ness yelled. Snake grabbed Ness from his backpack, and pulled him up.

"Hey! Let me go!" Ness shouted, as he struggled to get out of Snake's grip.

"No! I thought you were stupid with the Zombie book, but now, your just freaking stupider." Snake said.

"Is stupider even a word?" Link whispered to Pit.

"I don't know, lets just play along." Pit said.

Snake dropped Ness on the hard ground.

"At least drop me nicely!" Ness yelled. Snake was about to walk away, when another arm came from the whole.

"Snake watch out!" Pit yelled, as he pointed to the arm

"What?" Snake said, as he looked back. It was too late to ran away, for the arm already grabbed his leg, pulling him in.

"Use your gun!" Ness shouted. Snake franticly hurried to get his gun, but when he got it, it slipped from his hands and went down the whole.

"And he says Ness is stupider." Link said to Mario.

"Never mind-a that! Help him!" Mario yelled, as they went to grab on of Snakes arms.

"Pull me up!" Snake shouted. Pit grabbed his right arm, and Mario grabbed his left. While Link grabbed the front of his shirt. They all pulled him.

Ness like before, just watched, as he started reading the Zombie Facts book. Pit, Link, and Mario finally pulled Snake out of the zombie's grasp. They were surprised when they saw they also pulled out the zombie. "Shot it in the head!" Ness yelled.

"I dropped my gun!" Snake yelled back.

"Then kick it in the head!" Ness shouted. Snake then kicked the zombie in the head, then it's head just went back.

"Is it dead?" Link asked, looking at the body.

"Poke it." Ness suggested. He took out his baseball bat from his backpack, then started poking the zombie.

"That zombie almost looks like…Luigi!" Snake shouted. Ness immediately stopped poking it.

"Your right. But why is he a zombie?" Link asked.

"Ness said he heard stuff last night. A man, who happened to be Luigi, and a talking computer." Pit said. Link looked at Ness, with an angry glare.

"You told wing boy, but you didn't tell us!" Link shouted.

"Hey!" Pit shouted.

"Yes I did. I tried telling Snake but he was too busy snoring up a storm, and Pit was the only one who woke up!" Ness shouted.

"You should've told us now!" Link shouted back.

"Stop-a fighting! Look, my-a brother is a zombie. We need to-a help him come back to-a normal." Mario said.

"Ness, Mario needs that book more than you do." Link said.

"What-a do you mean?" Mario asked.

"When you're a zombie….your dead!" Link yelled.

"What?!" Mario shouted. He looked at the dead Luigi that lay next to Snake.

"That isn't true elf boy!" Pit yelled.

"Yes it is! Wing boy!" Link yelled back.

"Stop fighting!" Snake shouted. Pit and Link both shut their mouths.

"It's not true. For all we know, this…thing is not Luigi." Snake said.

"Taken leadership, and has a brain." a deep voice said.

"Who said that?!" Snake shouted. Everyone looked all around them to see if they saw anyone.

"I'm up here!" The deep voice shouted. The five of them then looked up in the sky. They saw a giant ship **(A/N: yes it is Meta Knight's ship) **that had purple and black.

"What do you want!" Link shouted at the ship.

"I want him!" The deep voice said, as a huge hand came from the ship and pointed to Mario.

"M-me-a?" Mario asked, frightened.

"Yes you! Who else did I point to?!" The deep voice shouted.

"Why do you want him?!" Snake yelled.

"He is the key to my project. And that zombie isn't Luigi, just a clone. I have more zombies, tons more." The deep voice said.

"What are planning to do with those zombies?!" Pit shouted.

"Kill anyone that gets in my way of course. Speaking of which, you four are getting in my way!" The deep voice shouted, and with that, tons and tons of zombies came out of the ship.

"Ta Ta! Muhahaha!" The deep voice laughed evilly as the ship sped away, leaving the five with the zombies.

**Remember, this is just for laughs. Next chapter is the first part of the adventure! Or quest to be more specific. all chapters are 7 pages long.**

**$R$R$**


	3. Welcome Kirby to the Quest

**I just wanted to tell you guys, that not all the characters will stick around. Only some will remain until the end of the story, while other will have their appearance, then that's it, but the main characters will be in the story all the way until the end. You can probably tell from the title, which character is staying or not ^.~**

**Chapter 3**

**III Adventure Begins! Part one, Welcome Kirby To The Quest III**

All five of them looked all around. Zombies were everywhere. Surrounding them in a circle.

"Well, I have to say it was nice knowing you guys." Snake said.

"What are you talking about? We can fight for crying out loud!" Link said.

"Yeah!" Pit shouted.

"Okay, lets fight!" Snake shouted. Then all of them started fighting off the zombies. Link was swinging his sword from left to right. Slicing off a whole bunch of heads. Snake was fighting with his bare hands, since, he lost his gun. Pit was also cutting off heads with his two swords. Ness was using his PK attacks. Mario was also fighting with bare hands, but was a little slow.

Link was the first to kill all zombies that were on his side. He smiled for himself, since he beat them all.

"A little-a help!" Mario shouted at Link.

"Oh, here I go!" Link shouted, as he started killing the zombies. Ness was doing really good, until one zombie came from behind and grabbed his backpack.

"Let me go you green freak!" Ness shouted, struggling to get out.

"Uhhh!" The zombie moaned. Ness then kicked the zombie in front of him.

"Take that!" Ness shouted.

Snake was doing great. In fact, he already killed all the zombies on his side.

"I said let go!" Ness shouted. Snake saw Ness was in need of help, so he rushed over to help him. He punched the zombie which had Ness in the head, which instantly killed it.

"Thanks." Ness said.

"No problem. Now lets beat these zombie's asses!" Snake shouted. Ness smiled, and started kicking, hitting them with his bat, and much more.

Pit was swinging non-stop. Then, one zombie did a big mistake. It touched one of Pit's wings.

"You just dirtied my wing…your going to pay!!!" Pit shouted as he angrily killed the zombie. Then he started killing the rest of the zombies. In just mere seconds, all zombies on Pit's side were dead.

"That's what happens when you touch my wing." Pit said.

"Pit I thought you might need some hel- whoa, what happened here?" Snake asked, looking at all the zombies that were dead.

"hmm, it don't know if it was that guy, or that guy! But one of them touched my wing, and I got mad." Pit said.

"Wow, now I know why you always take care of those things." Link said, as he joined them.

"Okay guys, we need to start thinking fast." Snake said.

"Think about what?" Link asked.

"How we aren't going to let that guy take Mario away." Snake said.

"Well, how are we?" Link asked.

"That's the question. How?" Snake repeated.

"Why don't we just go after the guy?" Ness suggested.

"Little man's got a point." Pit said.

"Don't call me that." Ness said.

"Fine. Well, what do you guys say, go after the guy?" Pit asked.

"Yes." Snake agreed.

"Sure." Link also agreed.

"Okie dokie!" Mario said. All five of them, then headed out of Midair Stadium, to start their quest to go after that guy.

"I say we ask wing boy to fly up and tell us were the road is." Link said.

"Sure thing elf boy." Pit said. Snake, Ness, and Mario sighed because of the never ending fighting with the two. Pit then flew up to go check.

"Well, what do you see?! And this time tell me the truth please!" Ness asked.

"There is no road, just a forest straight ahead." Pit said, flying back down to them.

"I guess we head towards the forest." Snake said. They all nodded, then started walking towards the forest. Snake leading the way. Link was admiring the environment, when he tripped over a rock and landed in a mud puddle. Everyone started laughing at Link.

"Oh man, Hashanah, that was priceless! Hahaha!" Pit said.

"Good fall, hahaha, Link!" Snake said.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! It must suck to be you!" Ness said. This got Link very mad.

"I would shut up you fu-"

"Hey! Not in front of the kid-a!" Mario scolded Link. Link just got up, and brushed off as much mud as he could.

It wasn't quiet anymore for the rest of the walk, for flashbacks of Link tripping was playing in their minds. Which made them bit their tongues to hold in their need to laugh. They only chuckled and snickered. Link tried his best to ignore both Snake and Pit, and the fact that his clothes were really dirty.

He needed to wash them quickly before the mud hardens.

"Hey guys, do you see any lakes or ponds?" Link asked.

"Yeah, its right over there." Snake said, pointing to his left.

"Oh, I need to wash up." Link said.

"Okay, I think we will set up camp here, I'm really exhausted." Snake said.

"Yeah that's great." Link said as he went towards the lake.

Link soon reached the lake. It was sparkling in the sunset. Very beautiful sight. Link didn't want the other guys to see him while he bathed, so he kept his clothes on as he went into the lake. The water was cold against Link's body. It felt good to be clean. It felt more wonderful if you were filled with mud. Link slowly washed away all the mud from his clothes, face, arms, and shield.

Link was getting out, when something started bubbling in the lake.

"What the?" Link said to himself as he got closer to see what it was. Bad mistake Link.

Once Link got closer, a huge monster arose from the lake. Link's eyes widened when he saw how tall this monster was. The monster didn't wait, he kicked Link with his fishy tail. Link was thrown across the forest. Hitting a tree.

"Link?!" Ness shouted, as he saw Link hit a tree next to him. Link moaned in pain from the impact. He then fell forward on the ground. Ness helped Link get back on his feet.

"Link! What happened?!" Ness yelled.

"There is a monster in the lake!" Link shouted, as he got his balance back and ran towards the others.

"Link watch out!" Ness shouted, as he saw Link trip over his own two feet and fall in another mud puddle.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Link shouted, hitting the ground with his fist. Ness chuckled, then halped him back up, and the two headed towards the others.

"Did you hear something?" Pit asked Snake.

"No, let me sleep!" Snake yelled.

"Jeez, sorry for disturbing your highness." Pit said sarcastically. He then just received a push from Snake, telling him to go away. Pit just went away, and towards the lake to see if Link was done. For he wanted to bath his wings, they had some slime from the zombie's touch. Pit reached the lake, and didn't see Link in sight.

"Link?" Pit called out. He didn't receive an answer.

"Link!" Pit yelled. Still, nothing. Pit got mad, thinking Link was playing him.

"Link! This isn't funny!" Pit shouted. Then, he saw bubbles coming from the middle of the lake. Pit got closer, trying to see if it was Link.

"Link?" Pit asked. The monster then came out, his head smacking Pit from his chin, sending him flying into the air.

"AHHH!" Pit screamed, as he was sent high into the sky. He started falling back down, Pit forgetting he could fly, landed hard on the dirt ground.

"Link Look!" Ness shouted, pointing to the sky. They both caught a glimpse of Pit in the air, before he fell down.

"Doesn't wing boy know he can fly?!" Link yelled.

"Let's hurry to the others!" Ness shouted, as he ran again. Link followed, as they soon reached Snake and Mario. Ness ran over to Snake, shaking him like there was no tomorrow. Which in this case, it was possible there couldn't be sunrise.

"Snake! Snake! Wake up!" Ness shouted in his ear. Snake opened his eyes, then grabbed Ness by his shirt.

"Don't yell in my face." Snake said, through gritted teeth.

"Technically, I was yelling in your ear." Ness said. Snake dropped Ness.

"What do you want?" Snake asked.

"Once again, at least drop me nicely! And Pit was just thrown into the air to his death." Ness said.

"What?!" Snake asked in total shock.

"No time for questions, lets go to the lake!" Link said, running towards the lake.

Snake, Mario, and Ness all followed.

Pit got up from the ground, pain circled all over his body. He finally got back on his own two feet, but fond himself limping towards the others.

"Pit!" Ness shouted, happy Pit was alive. **(A/N: yes, Pit and Ness have a good relationship in the story.) **Pit tried his best not to put too much pressure on his left leg, that he was limping on.

"Pit, your hurt!" Ness yelled, as he got closer to Pit.

"I'm not going to die Ness." Pit said.

"But your leg is- you called me by my name." Ness said, as he looked at Pit, shocked.

"Of course, that's your name right little man." Pit chuckled.

"Yeah, here I have some bandages in my backpack." Ness said, as he started looking through his backpack.

"What else do you have in that backpack?" Pit asked, as Ness stated bandaging his leg.

"My broken crayons, paper, yo-yo's, baseball bat, bandages, an MP3 player, clothes, and a lot of other stuff that I brought." Ness said.

Snake, Link, and Mario then got to Pit and Ness.

"I thought you toke a bath?" Pit asked, look at Link who was covered in mud.

"Shut up." Link said. Pit just gave him the finger, and Link gave him two.

"I saw that…" Ness said.

"Uh…that's how we say hi." Pit said. Link then decided to tell Ness what it really meant.

"Nice try, its how we say fu-"

"Didn't I tell you not in-a front of the kid-a?!" Mario scolded Link again. Link rolled his eyes at Mario.

"Stop with the flicking each other off, and lets find out who did this." Snake said.

"Well, it was a huge monster, the size of the lake!" Link said, waving his hands in the air.

"Well, it was huge, thought I didn't see it because I was smacked by it's head." Pit said.

"It's not the loch ness Monster is it?! Cause I have a book about him too!" Ness said, digging through his backpack again.

"No, and enough with the books on the zombies and monsters." Link said, closing his backpack and shoving it towards Ness.

"Well, we know it is a monster, but where did it come from?" Snake asked.

"The lake!" Link and Pit said in unison.

"I know that, but, I've been to this lake many times. I have never come across a lake monster." Snake said, his hand on his chin. Trying to figure out where this monster came from.

"You don't think it came from that guy. Do you?" Ness asked.

"It could be possible." Snake said.

"Lets-a see if it comes out-a again, and kill it before-a night time. Which is-a right now." Mario said.

"Okay." All four of them said. Snake went into the lake, though it was really cold. He got closer to he middle, as told by Pit and Link it comes out from the middle. Sure enough, when he got close the water started bubbling. The monster immediately popped out, almost hitting Snake.

Snake then ran towards it, and started punching and kicking. Pit and Link then came in and started slicing it with their swords. Mario used a fire attack, that burned half of the monster. Ness used his "PK thunder", which had the monster fly high into the air.

"Pit! Fly up there and kill it while you can!" Snake shouted. Pit was about to fly up and kill it like Snake said, but he stopped when he saw a pink ball come from the forest trees. It had a hammer, and hit the monster, making a grunt. The pink ball, then came flying down in a star. It landed next to Ness.

"What is that thing?" Link asked, looking at it disgusted.

"The names Kirby, and I am not a thing!" Kirby shouted in his defense.

"Hey look, it can talk. How cute." Ness said, as he pat Kirby's head. Kirby angrily shoved his hand off his head.

"Whoa, another touchy one." Snake said.

"I am not touchy ninja!" Kirby shouted.

"No need to get angry." Snake said. Kirby sighed, then got back on his star.

"Hey wait!" Pit yelled. Kirby got off.

"What do you want? I defeated your monster, and all I get are insults." Kirby said, sad that what he did wasn't great.

"I think you were really good out there." Pit said. Kirby's eyes grew, then a huge smile came across his face.

"Thank you!" Kirby said, as he hugged Pit's leg.

"Uh...your welcome?" Pit said. Kirby let go, then made his star vanish.

"I am Kirby, I come from dream land. I ran away though because of King DeDeDe. He was really mean to me." Kirby said.

"Are you a girl?" Ness asked.

"No! I am not a girl! I am a boy!" Kirby shouted. Ness then hid behind Snake because of Kirby's sudden outburst.

"Kirby, that's cool. Well, we are going on a quest to find this evil guy who is trying to kidnap Mario. He also has his brother. And with you cool moves, do you want join us?" Snake asked.

"What are you doing? Your asking a pink ball to help us!" Link said, disagreeing strongly in having Kirby tag along.

"Shut it elf boy. What do you say Kirby?" Snake asked. Kirby thought about it for not even a second, when he went and hugged Snake's leg, and kicked Link's leg.

"I would love to!" Kirby said.

"Hey! What was that for!" Link asked, rubbing his leg.

"Sorry elf boy." Kirby said.

"That isn't my name!" Link shouted.

"But he called you elf boy." Kirby said, pointing to Snake. Pit laughed at the sight of Link being called elf boy by not only him, but Snake and Kirby.

"My name is Link." Link said, calming down.

"Link…I think I have heard that name before…oh well, and what are your guys' names?" Kirby asked, looking at the others.

"Mario!" Mario said.

"Snake." Snake said.

"Ness." Ness said, though he was looking through his backpack for something.

"Pit, also known as, the most toughest guy out here." Pit bragged.

"I didn't know we were in your dream Wing boy." Link said.

"Shut up elf boy!" Pit shouted.

"Make me!" Link shouted back.

"I will!" Pit yelled.

"Will not!" Link shouted.

"Will!" Pit shouted

"Will not!" Link yelled

"Will!" Pit shouted.

Will not!" Link yelled.

Everyone sighed, and walked away leaving the two to just argue. Ness was still looking through his backpack when he was walking back to were they set up camp.

"What are you looking for Ness?" Kirby asked, looking up at Ness, since was taller.

"I am looking for my play dough kit, but I cant find it." Ness said sadly.

"Play dough?! I love play dough!" Kirby said excited.

"Really?! Me too!" Ness said. Kirby and Ness instantly got along. When Ness found his play dough kit, both made funny shapes.

"Hey Mario! Look at this!" Ness said, as he put play dough on Link's sword. Kirby, Ness, and Mario all snickered. Kirby was making a fake pancake, while Ness was covering Link's sword with white play dough. Snake was sleeping, and snoring at the same time.

"Does he always snore like this?" Kirby asked, getting annoyed.

"Like he has never snored before." Ness answered.

"Hahahahahahahahah." Kirby laughed, soon joined by Ness.

"Will." Link said as he was walking back to the place where they were going to sleep

"Will not!" Pit yelled. Link and Pit got into a different argument as they walked back. The argument was as stupid as the last. It was about who would make a better fighter. Link saying he will, Pit saying he wont. They continued arguing until they got back.

Link went and slept far away from Pit. Pit doing the same. Link was playing with his sword, when he noticed it wasn't slicing the wood from the tree in front of him.

"What is wrong with this thing?" Link said to himself. He touched the tip of the sword, which was surprisingly soft.

"What is this stuff?" Link asked himself, as he toke away the play dough that Ness put on it earlier. Link looked over towards Ness, and saw what seemed to be the exact same stuff on his sword.

He got up and went over towards Ness, who was sleeping next to Kirby. Link looked at the yellow plastic container in which the stuff was in. "Play Dough" were the words printed clearly in the front of the container. Link got angry, he took all his play dough, then went back to his spot, and slept.

The next morning, Snake was the first to wake up. Planning were they should head next. He had a map that he found in Ness's backpack. He was a bit mad Ness didn't tell them about the map earlier. He looked for a way out of the forest they were in. He marked the trial which they were to go to get out with a red marker. Another thing he found in his bag.

Ness was the next to wake up, shouting, "I am missing something from my backpack!"

He woke up the rest of the group.

"We don't care!" Link shouted all the way from across the forest.

"How did you get all the way over there?!" Ness shouted.

"Stop shouting!" Link shouted.

"Your shouting tmmmmppphhhh!!" Ness's mouth was covered by Snakes hand.

"Shut up. I got a red marker and a map from your backpack. Which by the way, you didn't tell us you had." Snake said.

"That's because you weren't suppose to know. This was suppose to be an adventure which we can't look at maps for. Give me that." Ness said, jumping to get the map. Snake, being taller than Ness, has the advantage of keeping the map from Ness.

"Gosh I hate you." Ness said, giving up.

"I hate you too. Now everybody, we are going to take this path to get out of the forest." Snake said, pointing to the red line. Pit flew over to them to take a look. Kirby tried jumping to see the map, but could only see the bottom of the paper, along with Ness.

"Let us see!" They both said. Snake then gave the map back to Ness, who rudely snatched it from his hands. He held so that both he, and Kirby could see.

"We can't go there." Kirby said.

"Why not?" Snake asked.

"I heard there are dinosaurs on that side of the forest." Kirby said, shaking.

"You heard. But you didn't see. So we are going whether you like it or not." Snake said.

"Who made you in charge anyway?" Kirby asked.

"Myself." Snake said. Link came to them from the other side of the forest.

"I thought you said since you spoke." Link said.

"That too." Snake said.

Ness started packing everything into his backpack. He put rocks that he thought where 'rare' and 'never' seen before. More junk. He walked with Kirby, the two talking non-stop.

"I didn't know there were dinosaurs there." Ness said.

"That's what I heard. I also heard they are evil, and they will eat you up!" Kirby said, his legs shaking while they walked.

"Really?!" Ness asked, his legs now shaking.

"Really." Kirby said.

"Whoa." Ness said.

"Wow." Kirby said.

"Cool." Ness said.

"Awesome." Kirby said. Snake sighed, having a feeling he would kill himself if these two didn't stop talking.

* * *

**Sorry to end the chapter in a lame way. i hope you guys and girls liked Kirby's entrance. Kirby will stay until the end of the story.**


	4. More Monsters and Zombies Kirby Captured

**Chapter 4**

**IV Adventure Begins! Part Two, More Monsters and Zombies! Kirby Captured! IV**

"So you guys left because of the Zombies?" Kirby asked.

"Yeah. They were green and slimy, it was disgusting." Ness said. Kirby stuck out his tongue in disgust. Link was getting annoyed by the non-stop talking from Kirby and Ness.

"Do you two ever get bored of talking and talking and talking?" Link asked.

"Nope!" They both said. Link gave a loud, deep sigh.

"Don't you ever get bored of sighing and sighing and sighing?" Kirby asked.

Link gave him a mean glare, which he received a smile.

They all walked for what seemed like hours, which really was only thirty minutes. Ness and Kirby being the first to tire out.

"Are we there yet?! I am tired." Ness complained.

"Please tell us we are there! I am hungry!" Kirby complained. Snake then agreed, he too was hungry as well.

"Okay, lets stop to find something to eat." Snake said. Kirby happily ran and climbed a tree. Picking apples.

"Here! We can eat these apples!" Kirby said.

Ness took two, and took a big bite in both of them. Snake taking four, and finishing one in just two bites. Link took one, and neatly cut it in slices using his sword. Pit just took one, and ate it like a normal person. There were only 3 apples left, which Kirby demolished in seconds.

"Okay, is everyone full?" Snake asked. He got nods and smiles from the five, who said their bellies were full. They then started walking in the direction of the red marked trail from the map. It was silent, until they heard music. Snake, curious, looked all around to see where the music was coming from.

"_slide to the left, slid to the right." _The music sounded like a man talking. Snake then saw Ness, and Kirby dancing.

"Ness! What is that thing?!" Snake shouted, but Ness seemed as if he couldn't hear him. Snake was mad that Ness was ignoring him, so he took out the 'things' that were in Kirby and Ness's ear's.

"Hey! We were about to bring it back!" Ness yelled.

"What is this?" Snake asked, holding a white machine in his hands.

"It's my MP3 player, now give it back!" Ness yelled, snatching the MP3 player.

"Don't play that thing, it's too loud." Link said.

"And don't wear that mask, it isn't Halloween!" Kirby said. Ness and Kirby started laughing. Link got his sword, and started walking towards the two, ready to kill. Snake gabbed his arm.

"No." Snake said. Link arched an eyebrow. "Use this instead." Snake said, giving him a gun.

"I thought you lost yours?" Link said, confused.

"I carry extras, I'm always prepared for two annoying kids." Snake said. Link then pointed the gun to where he saw the two.

"Watcha doing with that?" Kirby asked. Link jumped, startled at the voice.

"I-I thought you were over there.." Link said.

"We were, but we walked faster." Ness said. Link then sighed, and gave Snake back his gun.

"Too late huh?" Snake asked. Link walked next to him.

"Yeah." Link said.

"You know, none of us like you." Snake said.

"Yeah (sigh) I know." Link said, though he seemed sad.

"You seem down, what's wrong?" Snake asked.

"I don't have any friends, and I grew up alone. I was the laughing joke of all the kids from my neighborhood. When I started practicing fighting, I got so good, I started beating up all the kids that made fun of me. It was that day I killed this blue ball, that happened to be this king of some town. Turns out my little brother helped those things. He got everybody to turn against me, everyday there would be an angry mob after me, trying to kill me. I ran away, never looking back. I never wanted to make any friends. I never wanted to talk to anyone. So, I beat up, or made fun of others, trying to hide the need to make a friend deep inside. You guys, are the only ones that have put up with me for this long. Thanks." Link said.

Snake was teary eyed after hearing this story. "Anything Link. And, I know I thought I hated you in the past, but, you're a good guy. Friends?" Snake asked.

"Friends." Link said, shaking hands with Snake.

"We don't talk about me getting all teary eyed, okay?" Snake asked.

"Okay, and we don't talk about my story." Link said.

"Good." Snake said.

Pit and Mario were walking together, talking about life back at their homes, before the bad stuff happened.

"I'm sorry to hear that Mario. Luigi shouldn't have treated you like shi- I mean dirt." Pit said.

"He really-a shouldn't have. I guess-a it was the popular-a that got to him-a. Now, he is gone-a, and I want to get him-a back." Mario said.

"I'm with you all the way, we are going to get Luigi back." Pit said.

"Thank you-a Pit." Mario said, a tear escaping his eye. Pit then started talking about his life, fascinating Mario.

Ness and Kirby were listening to his MP3 player, doing the cha-cha slide. When the song ended, Ness and Kirby started talking.

"So you came from Dreamland? Which was ruled by a blue ball, that you don't know what his name is? And there is this King DeDeDe who thinks he rules it now but doesn't?" Ness asked.

"Yup, though, the old king was killed by some evil man. We are trying to look for him and kill him." Kirby said.

"I don't think that man meant to kill him though." Ness said.

"Yes he did, Blue king was just walking when he was killed. It was a sad event. King DeDeDe was very mean to me. He would tell me to inhale stuff to either protect him, or so that I could choke and die!" Kirby said.

"That's not cool." Ness said.

Snake soon got tired, and decided to make camp by another lake. Though Pit and Link were frightened with sleeping next to the lake. Snake convinced them that there was no monster, and they finally gave in and made camp next to the lake.

"I'm telling you, something bad is going to pop out of nowhere." Link said.

"Nothing Is going to pop out! Just go to sleep!" Snake said, trying to go to sleep.

Ness was sleeping next to Kirby, though he was frightened by the dark.

"Kirby, are you afraid of the dark?" Ness whispered.

"Y-yes." Kirby said, scared of what could be in the forest.

"Me too, did you want to sleep in the tree with me?" Ness asked.

"Okay." Kirby said.

They both started climbing the tree when they heard someone moan.

"What was that?!" Kirby whispered, frightened of the sound.

"Snake. I think." Ness whispered. Kirby looked down from the tree branch and saw someone walking.

"Ness, look." Kirby whispered. Ness took a look, then gasped, falling from the tree branch.

Ness landed with a big thump on the ground.

"Ow.." Ness muttered, as he rubbed his bottom. The thing that was walking, started coming towards Ness, arms out.

"Ness!" Pit shouted, as he dove to get Ness out of the way. The thing then grabbed Pit instead, biting his arm.

"Ah!" Pit screamed when the thing bit him.

Link, Snake, and Mario all woke up. They saw Pit, unconscious on the ground.

"What happened here Ness?!" Snake yelled.

"It was the zombie! They are back! They bit Pit!" Ness shouted.

"Pit is going to be a zombie now! Kill him while you can!" Kirby shouted, running around in a circle, panicking.

"No one is turning into a zombie." Snake said.

"You don't know that for sure, he was bitten!" Ness shouted. He then started digging through his backpack, looking for an antidote. **(A/N: Ness has a lot of random stuff in his backpack, so it wont be a surprise when someone comes out of there!) **

"Here! Give this to him." Ness said, handing Snake a bottle.

"Gorilla Glue?" Snake asked, reading the words on the bottle.

"Oh, wrong one, here, give him this." Ness said, handing Snake the antidote. Snake applied it to Pit's arm, and the bite went away. Pit then came back to consciousness.

"What happened?" Pit asked, rubbing his head.

"You were bitten from a zombie. Then these fools brought you back." Link said.

"Oh, elf boy, its you." Pit said.

"Wing boy, your back." Link said. Pit just rolled his eyes, then got up.

"We better look for anymore zombies." Snake said.

"Not in the dark!" Kirby said, he and Ness holding each other, frightened to search in the dark.

"Man up!" Link said.

"Never!" Kirby and Ness shouted.

"Look, you two go search over there, me and Link will go search over here, and Mario and Pit will go over there. Go!" Snake said, and with that, all of them went the ways they were assigned.

Mario and Pit looked everywhere, not finding any zombies. Pit heard something stir in the bushes. He quickly and viciously started swinging his sword in a circle towards the bush. Mario looked all around him, it was hopeless checking in the dark, you couldn't see a thing. He used his fire ball attack to give him light, and to kill zombies if there were any, once in a while.

Snake and Link searched their area. Link swung his sword at a tree, which he thought was a 'zombie'. Snake was in a fighting stance. Ready to attack at anytime. Snake stepped on a twig, which made Link scream in fear.

"Ah!"

"Can it, it was only a twig." Snake said.

"It sounded like someone cracked their knuckles." Link said. Snake then started cracking his knuckles in front of Link's face. This disgusted Link.

Ness and Kirby were too frightened to even notice the others' already left.

"Snake you cant make me go!" Ness shouted.

"Yeah! You cant make us go!" Kirby repeated.

……

"Snake! don't ignore us!" Ness shouted.

…….

"Snake?" Kirby asked. He looked to see if the others were standing there, but they were gone. "Ah! They turned into zombies!" Kirby yelled.

"Ah!" Ness yelled. Kirby felt something touch his back. Kirby quickly started punching the thing, punch after punch. It soon fell to the ground

"Zombies!!!!!!" Ness and Kirby screamed as they saw a whole pack of zombies coming their way.

Snake heard the two boys' scream and rushed to back to where they were. He saw Pit and Mario on his left, staring at the pack of zombies that headed towards Ness and Kirby.

"PK Fire!" Ness shouted, fire balls coming from his hands. They killed 5 zombies, and left some with no limbs.

"HE ya A!" Kirby shouted, as he flew in the air with a sword that let out white light. **(A/N: I listened carefully to see what he said, I apologize if it's not what Kirby says.) **The attack also killed 5 zombies.

"Hi ya ya ya!" Pit shouted, spinning his Sacred Bow of Palutena. It killed more zombies then Ness and Kirby, but there were still a lot more zombies. Snake then started shooting zombies, killing a lot of them. Link, this time, shooting arrows. Mario using his coin attack to kill zombies.

Finally, all the zombies were killed. They all shouted in yet, another victory.

"We did it!" Snake shouted.

"I don't think we are done yet, look!" Link shouted as he pointed in the air. A blue dragon came from the sky, shooting out fire balls.

"You guys, I am really tired." Ness said, his eyes growing heavy. Ness started closing his eyes.

"Ness you can't fall asleep now!" Kirby said, shaking Ness so that he could wake up. It didn't work.

"Kirby, dunk!" Snake shouted, as the dragon headed straight for Kirby.

"What?" Kirby asked, turning around. "AHHH!" Kirby screamed as the dragon got a hold of him with his feet, flying off in the distance with Kirby.

"Pit, fly after it!" Snake shouted. Pit flew fast to go get Kirby.

"Hang on Kirby!" Pit shouted, as he tried his best to catch up with Kirby and the dragon.

"Pit! Help me!" Kirby shouted, he was trying to attack the monster but it useless.

Pit finally got close enough to grab Kirby, but the dragon suddenly threw a fire ball at Pit. Pit flew back, hitting a tall tree.

"I knew wing boy couldn't do it!" Link said.

"They took Kirby!" Ness shouted.

"Lets go find Pit. Then we can look for Kirby." Snake said. The five then went in the direction Pit fell.

One of Pit's wings were bent, and the other was very dirty. Pit struggled to get up.

"Pit! What happened?" Ness said as he went towards Pit.

"I was hit, didn't you see?" Pit asked.

"Yes, I saw." Ness said. Snake then came to help Pit up.

"I guess Kirby is gone huh?" Link asked.

"No! Kirby is not gone! We are going to look for him right?" Ness asked.

"It's dark, we will search for him tomorrow." Snake said.

"What is-a going to happen to-a Kirby?" Mario asked.

"I don't know Mario." Snake said.

All five then went to sleep. Ness was awake, thinking what could be happening to Kirby at this moment. He was glad they were going to look for him. He shut his eyes, and went to sleep.

Snake woke up early in the morning. Earlier than Mario.

"Wake up!" Snake shouted. Link jumped and hit a tree trunk with his head.

"Do you have to shout?" Link asked, rubbing his head.

"Yes, I do have to shout. Now get up!" Snake shouted, again.

"Why are we waking up so early for?" Pit asked, rubbing his eyes.

"We are going to look for Kirby. We don't want to look for him in the dark now do we?" Snake asked.

"No we don't but-"

"Then lets go!" Snake said, grabbing the map.

Ness was looking through his backpack for a pen and paper.

"Got it." Ness said to himself when he found the pen and paper.

"You got what?" Pit asked.

"Pen and paper." Ness replied.

"You want pen and paper for?" Pit asked.

"Make a to-do list." Ness replied.

Pit just shrugged and walked away. Ness than followed.

"So we are headed towards the Dino Village?" Link asked, as he looked at the map.

"Yes we are." Snake replied.

"Isn't that were the dinosaurs are?" Pit asked.

"That's what Kirby said, but he was just lying." Snake said.

"I don't know, the village isn't called Dino Village for the heck of it." Link said.

"You know, elf boy for the first time is right." Pit said.

Snake then started to think about it for a minute, then came to an answer.

"We are still going." Snake said.

"Lets someone else be in charge for once!" Link yelled, annoyed.

"Okay, here you go." Snake said, handing Link the map.

"Really?!" Link asked.

"No. Who would put you in charge?" Snake asked.

"Anyone but you, that's who." Link said.

"Wrong, I wouldn't put you in charge, even if it had to be the last thing I do before I die." Pit said.

Ness was in the back, with Mario. Ness was writing down his to-do list.

_1. Find Kirby_

"Hey Mario, what are we going to do after we find Kirby?" Ness asked.

"Find-a Luigi." Mario replied.

"Right." Ness said. He then wrote it down.

_2. Find Looegee_

"Is this how you spell Looegee?" Ness asked, showing Mario the paper.

"No. Like-a this." Mario said, scribbling out the misspelled name, and fixing it.

_2. Find Luigi_

"Oh, okay thanks." Ness said, getting his to-do list back.

Snake, Link, and Pit were all taking lead.

"My watch says that we will make it to the Village before dark. Then I will take my nap." Snake said.

"Thank god." Pit muttered.

"What was that?" Snake asked.

"Nothing." Pit said.

"I know what he said." Link said.

"What did he say?" Snake asked.

"He said, "Thank god"" Link said.

"Thank god for what?" Snake asked, looking at Pit.

"Uh…for having us be alive!" Pit said.

"Okay." Snake said, looking back at the map.

"That was close." Pit muttered.

"What was that?" Snake asked, again.

"Nothing!" Pit yelled. Snake then ignored Pit and started marking new trials on the map, they should take.

"Snake, why are you in charge anyway?" Ness asked, running to keep up with him.

"Because none of you are as smart as me." Snake said.

"Yeah we are." Ness said.

"No you aren't." Snake said.

"Yes, we, are." Ness said.

"No." Snake said.

"Yes." Ness said.

"No." Snake said, gritting his teeth.

"Yes!" Ness shouted.

"No!" Snake shouted. The two continued arguing.

"Will they shut up!" Link said.

"Sounds like someone I know." Pit said.

"Sounds like someone I know, too!" Link said.

"Will you-a shut up-a?" Mario asked. Link just shut up, along with Pit.

It toke the five, six hours before they made it to Dino Village. To their surprise, it was quiet.

"Talk about scary." Snake said, sarcastically.

"This is probably their way of attacking!" Ness whispered and half yelled.

"Don't tell me, you have a book on them?" Pit asked.

"You just reminded me!" Ness said, excited. Ness then started digging through his backpack for his Dino book.

"No, Ness, I , ughh!" Pit said, frustrated.

"Here it is!" Ness said.

It was really quiet while Ness read his book. Everything was still. Someone lived there, because lights surrounded most trees. Someone indeed lived there, but who?

**Okay I got to end it. I am probably going to change the title, so don't be surprised when its has a different title. Will they find Kirby? Who exactly lives in Dino village?**

**Find out in the next chapter.**

**R*R**


	5. Yoshi Takes the Lead!

**Title has been changed! **

**Chapter 5**

**V Yoshi Takes the Lead! Kirby's Encounter with Mystery Guy? Link We Will Not Let Him Take You! V**

Ness continued to read his Dino book. Searching for any facts about Dino attacks.

Snake was looking all around, hoping to find any sign of life.

"Hey, look over there." Pit said, pointing to a nearby bush. The bush moved, as if something was making it move.

"Go check it out." Pit said.

"No, let it come out." Snake said. They stood still for a moment, waiting to see if whatever was is the bushes, would make its entrance.

"Here kitty, kitty." Link said.

"It's not a kitty!" Pit yelled.

"Shut up!" Snake shouted.

Ness found an important page, and wanted to show the other.

"Hey guys, look at this!" Ness shouted, running towards the bush.

"Ness, no!!!" Pit, Link, Snake, and Mario shouted at the same time.

Ness didn't hear, but when he got close to the bush, an egg popped out and hit him in the head.

"It's throwing its children at us! How could they?!" Link shouted.

"That is one evil dinosaur!" Pit added.

"Shut up! Maybe it's not a female." Snake said.

"Sure, and maybe I'm not human." Link said, sarcastically.

"Your not?" Pit asked.

"Of course I am, I was just joking!" Link yelled.

"Ness? Are you okay over there?!" Snake called out.

"My head.." Ness groaned.

"Snake, we should go over there and help Ness." Link suggested.

"No, I was just going to leave him to die. Of course we are going over there!" Snake shouted.

"Calm down. No need to scream." Link said.

"You were screaming too, so shut up and lets go over there." Snake said.

Snake and Link headed towards Ness, who was on the ground.

"Don't get too close to that bush." Link said.

"Just keep walking." Snake said. As soon as they reached the bush, another egg popped out.

"Ouch!" Link said, as the egg hit him in the head. Link then swung his sword at the bush, ripping it to shreds. The dinosaur jumped out of the bush just in time

It was green, with a red saddle, with red bumps along his neck.

"What kind of dinosaur is that?" Pit asked.

"I don't-a know." Mario said. It went towards Pit, and stuck out its chameleon like tongue.

"Yuck! Get this thing off of me!" Pit yelled. Mario grabbed the dinosaurs tongue, and took it off Pit's leg. Something weird happened, the dinosaur didn't do anything to Mario.

"Why isn't it attacking you?" Snake asked.

"I don't-a know. What is its-a name?" Mario asked.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi said.

"Yoshi-a?" Mario repeated. Yoshi then said something the others couldn't understand, but Yoshi seemed excited.

"Why did you throw your children at us?" Link asked.

"Yoshi, he!" Yoshi said, sounding angry.

"It is a boy, Link." Snake said.

"How can that be?" Link asked, confused.

"It is probably an attack of his, to throw eggs, and to stick out its ugly tongue." Snake said.

"!!" Yoshi yelled. **(A/N: I cant make out what Yoshi says at some times, so I am pretty sure you can have his voice in your head right?) **

"Well, now that we found the so called 'evil', and 'vicious' dinosaur, we can get some sleep right?" Link asked, yawning.

"Nope." Snake said.

"Nope?!" Link repeated.

"That's what I said. We are still going to keep on going. We have enough light from the sunset don't we?" Snake asked.

"I guess, but when it sets, we are setting camp right?" Link asked.

"Nope, we are going to go all night." Snake said.

"Are you crazy?!" Link yelled.

"I think he is past that stage by now." Ness said. Link and Ness chuckled.

"Do you want to find Kirby or not?" Snake asked.

"I do, but don't you think traveling all night is too much?" Link said.

"Not for me, and since I am in charge, we travel." Snake said.

"I think someone else should be in charge." Pit suggested. Link, and Ness nodded in agreement.

Snake got angry. He believed he should be in charge because he was smart, and he was able to get them this far without them dieing.

"I am in charge and that's final." Snake said.

"We all say no. What about you Mario?" Pit asked.

…….

"Mario?" Pit said, turning around. He saw Mario and Yoshi. Mario was scratching Yoshi's back. It seemed as if they knew each other. Weird right?

"Mario!" Pit yelled. Mario jumped at the sudden yelling from Pit.

"Yes-a?" Mario asked.

"Do you think Snake should be in charge of this group?" Pit asked.

"Well, yes-a." Mario said. Mario instantly got death glares, which freaked him out

"Well, I guess that mean I am in charge." Snake said.

"Ah, ah ah. Me, Link, and Ness think you shouldn't be in charge. It's three against one." Pit said.

"Then who is going to be in charge?" Snake asked.

"Yoshi!" Everyone else said.

"Your putting a green dinosaur, that not only throws eggs, but has a weird tongue, in charge?!" Snake shouted. Snake was furious.

"Yes we are! If you have a problem with that, than too bad! He lives here, it is only reasonable to put him in charge." Link said.

"Fine!" Snake yelled.

"Hey Mario, Yoshi! Get over here!" Link shouted. Mario and Yoshi went towards Link.

"Yes-a?" Mario asked.

"Yoshi is the new leader of the group." Link said, handing Yoshi the map.

Yoshi, excited, started leading the way.

"I am starting to think this wasn't such a good idea putting Yoshi in charge." Pit whispered to Link.

"Trust me, he knows what he is doing." Link said.

"Okay, I just hope we don't get lost." Pit said.

"We wont Pit." Link said.

"I never knew you would ever call me by my name." Pit said.

"I didn't think so either. We might have gotten off to a bad start, but I would like to start it all over and become friends." Link suggested.

"Sure Link, I would like that." Pit said, then him and Link shook hands.

For the rest of trip, it was quiet and dark. The sun had already set, and stars started to fill the night sky. It was a full moon that night, and it was a beautiful sight. Soon, they were all tired and decided to set up camp. But they all wondered…what is happening to Kirby?

**Inside The Ship**

Kirby woke up in complete darkness. He was no longer being carried by dragon, instead, he was laying on cold floor. _where am I? _Kirby wondered. He tried to get up, but noticed he was chained from his left leg.

"What the..?" Kirby said out loud. At that moment, two doors opened, light shining into the dark room.

"Kirby." A weird voice said, it also seemed as if he was trying to his some sort of accent. Kirby couldn't see his face, since the light was shining from behind, he was just a black figure. He seemed chubby, and he had a crooked mustache. He also had a hat.

"It took me a while to look for you. I need to tell you something very important." the man said, before chuckling evilly. After the man told Kirby what he needed to tell him, Kirby was mad, furious, and sad.

"How do you know all this stuff?!" Kirby asked, yelling, trying to convince himself that he couldn't have done such a horrible crime.

"I over heard the two talking. You said you heard his name before didn't you?" the man said.

"Yes, but-"

"Then, he is definitely the one who killed him." The man said.

"I-I-I don't believe you! He is my friend, he couldn't have done that!" Kirby shouted.

"If you don't believe me, then I'll make you believe me." The man said, taking out a huge gun. The gun started to have a yellow light come out from it. Kirby heard of these guns, they made you into a trophy. Once your hit with it, purple things go all over you, and you disappear to a place unknown. The man's finger was on the trigger, and he was aiming it straight towards Kirby.

"Wait!" Kirby yelled. "I-I believe you.." Kirby said, looking at the ground in guilt.

"Excellent. Now since you believe me, you need to kill him." The man said.

"Kill him?! I cant!" Kirby shouted.

"Fine by me then." the man said, starting the gun again.

"No! No!" Kirby shouted. It was too late, the man shot him with his gun. Though, it wasn't the gun that Kirby thought it was. This gun was very different. It made you evil, and it made you obey the person who shot you.

"Great. You may go now, and make sure you shoot him with this gun." The man said, handing him a miniature version of the gun. The man then left, leaving Kirby once again, surrounded in darkness. Kirby tried to fight the evil that was in his tiny body. It was no use, it was too powerful. Kirby was now…evil.

**Back with the Group**

The sun rose from the east, its yellow light shining over the six that slept. Since Yoshi was the new leader, he felt he needed to wake up early. Yoshi tried screaming, but Snakes snoring overpowered the screams. What was weird was that, he snored louder every time Yoshi spoke. Tension between the leader, and the former leader. Yoshi then popped out an egg, and threw it at Snake's head.

"Hey!" Snake shouted. Yoshi just did a little happy dance, then shouted again. This time, everyone heard.

"You know, I like you way better than our old leader. We get to have an extra two minutes of sleep. Isn't that amazing?" Link said, sarcastically. Yoshi nodded.

"Hey, I have a translator in my-" Ness was cut off.

"In your backpack, we know, we know." Pit said.

"Well, maybe if I strap it on to Yoshi, we could understand what he is saying." Ness said.

"Than strap it on." Snake said. "I want to know what the little sucker is trying to say to me."

Ness strapped it around Yoshi's neck.

"Enough with the chit chat, and lets get moving." Yoshi said. With that, they all started following Yoshi. Everything was interesting, and fascinating the group. The forest was pretty cool if you spent almost a week in it.

"Wait." Yoshi said, stopping abruptly.

"What do you want now?" Snake asked.

"Why are we even traveling in the first place?" Yoshi asked. The group then realized they never told Yoshi why they were in the forest traveling. Mario told him everything.

"And-a now we are trying to find-a Kirby. Then, Luigi." Mario finished the story.

"You said he was captured by a dragon?" Yoshi asked.

"Yes-a. do you know anything-a?" Mario asked.

"I have come across the type of dragon, and I know exactly who it works for." Yoshi said.

The group then became curious on how Yoshi knew this stuff. Turns out, Yoshi was a former worker for the man, but ran away. He soon found himself in Dino Village. Two years passed by, and then the group came.

Yoshi didn't tell them the man's name. For he didn't know his name at all. He just called himself, Mr. Yoshi lead the group quite well. Snake, still having a problem with Yoshi being leader. The six kept following Yoshi, making sure he didn't trip, for he was walking happy with his eyes closed.

"Hey, what's that?!" Link shouted, pointing straight ahead of them. It seemed to be a car, coming towards them.

"Get out of the way!" Yoshi yelled. The six got out of the way just in time, but the car came to a screeching halt.

"It's Kirby!" Ness yelled. "Kirby! Were have you been?" Ness asked, walking towards Kirby. Kirby looked at Ness, his eyes turning from blue, to red, then back.

Snake caught this, and got curious.

"Kirby, what is wrong with you?" Snake asked, also coming towards Kirby.

"Get away from me." Kirby said, his voice sounding demon like.

"Kirby…what did they do?" Ness said, frightened.

"I said, Get away!" Kirby shouted.

Ness and Snake both fell back from Kirby's yelling. Link then came forth.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Kirby?!" Link shouted. Mario slapped his forehead.

"You." Kirby said, his voice going deeper, yet more evil.

"What about me?!" Link said, getting angry.

"You killed the Blue King! You made us suffer! You are going to pay, and it is going to be slow, and painful!" Kirby shouted.

"Snake!" Link shouted, looking at Snake.

"What did I do?!" Snake shouted back.

"You told him!" Link shouted. Before Snake could even reply, Link was shot with Kirby's gun.

"Link!" Ness shouted. Link was on the ground, the evil all over his body. Link was trying to get it off, but it started eating him up.

"Link! Fight it off!" Pit shouted, encouraging Link to not give up.

"Ness! don't you have some kind of antidote in your bag?!" Snake shouted. Ness rapidly looked through his backpack.

"I don't!" Ness shouted. **(A/N: surprised huh?) **

"It had to be now, that you didn't have what we need!?" Pit yelled.

"You guys cant do anything anymore. Link is mine, all mine!" Kirby shouted. His voice still demonic. Ness got angry. A bit too angry. Very angry!

"I. Wont. Let. You. Take. Link!" Ness shouted. Color then surrounded Ness, his eyes glowing.

"PK Star Storm!!!!" Ness shouted. Huge falling stars came crashing down. They were blue, and very big.

"AH!" Kirby shouted, getting hit by one of the huge blue stars. The impact was very powerful, that it knocked the evil out of Kirby. The stars then stopped coming from the sky.

Kirby, was back to normal.

"Kirby?" Ness asked.

"N-Ness?" Kirby said, rubbing his head.

"Kirby! Your back!" Ness said, running towards Kirby and giving him a hug.

"Yeah I am!" Kirby said, hugging Ness back.

"Link?" Pit asked, looking at the Link who was laying on the ground.

"Link, are you alive?" Pit asked. Link didn't move. He didn't even answer.

At that moment, the big ship came. It's big hand, then came out, and grabbed Link.

"You cant take Link!" Pit shouted.

"Oh, why yes I can. You cant stop me! Muhahahaha!" The deep voice siad, then flew away in the ship.

"Link!" Ness yelled.

"Link-a!" Mario also yelled.

"We cant let him take Link, lets start moving, and fast." Yoshi said, and with that the six started running after the ship. First it was Kirby, now, its Link's turn. Oh boy.

Pit stopped running, and started flying in the air.

"Fly faster Pit-a!" Mario yelled. Pit flew faster. Even though he hated elf boy, he was sometimes nice to him, and he also helped him when the zombies came.

**Flashbacks:**

"_We tied yesterday, I didn't know you had it in you." Link said._

"_Well I do." Pit said._

"_I just wanted to say awesome fight." Link said._

"_Help!" Pit yelled as the green thing pulled him into the ground. Mario grabbed Pit's other arm, while Snake and Link grabbed his legs. _

"_Is stupider even a word?" Link whispered to Pit._

"_I don't know, lets just play along." Pit said._

"_Well, I have to say it was nice knowing you guys." Snake said._

"_What are you talking about? We can fight for crying out loud!" Link said._

"_Yeah!" Pit shouted._

"_Pit I thought you might need some hel- whoa, what happened here?" Snake asked, looking at all the zombies that were dead._

"_hmm, it don't know if it was that guy, or that guy! But one of them touched my wing, and I got mad." Pit said._

"_Wow, now I know why you always take care of those things." Link said, as he joined them._

_Pit and Link then came in and started slicing it with their swords. Mario used a fire attack, that burned half of the monster. Ness used his "PK thunder", which had the monster fly high into the air._

"_Trust me, he knows what he is doing." Link said._

"_Okay, I just hope we don't get lost." Pit said._

"_We wont Pit." Link said._

"_I never knew you would ever call me by my name." Pit said._

"_I didn't think so either. We might have gotten off to a bad start, but I would like to start it all over and become friends." Link suggested._

"_Sure Link, I would like that." Pit said, then him and Link shook hands._

**End of Flashbacks…**

Even though these might not sound like good moments, it was for Pit. Him and Link did get off to a bad start, but, little by little, they stopped fighting. Link was now Pit's friend. Any friend of Pit's, wasn't going to be taken away to become evil.

Pit wasn't going to allow that. He just wasn't. Link was like a brother to Pit. They both had nicknames, even though they were _elf boy _and _wing boy_. They both had their fights, and over stupid things too. Most of all, they became friends during this quest, and they also became brothers.

"I wont let them take you Link….I wont let them take my brother." Pit said to himself, as he tried to fly faster to catch up with the ship. The ship started going faster. Pit wasn't giving up. He too went faster.

Luck struck. Pit, made it into the ship.

* * *

**Okay, I got to end it here. My limit is 7 pages. I also left it on a cliff sort of to tease you boys and girls. Hehehe. Just so you know, Yoshi never said he was going to stay, or if he was going to leave the group. Even though he is leader, he could always quit right? Pit is in the ship?! Will he find Link and save him? Or will Link become evil? And also, who is this Mystery Guy?**

**All this in the next chapter! Review! (I don't know when I will be updating, since it takes me awhile to plan out the next chapters, and make sure it makes sense. I also like it to be seven pages, but I think the next chapter might exceed seven pages. It does have alot included. The next time I update will probably be during this weekend. Sorry if its a long wait.)**


	6. The Metal's! Moving on, Losing one

**I havent updated in for ever!! I just came back from a camping trip. Path finders? Yeah that. Okay, enough of me talking, and on with the story!!**

**Chapter 6**

**VI Moving On. Mystery Guy Revealed. Losing Someone. VI**

"Pit made it into the ship!" Ness shouted, as he stopped running and pointed to the ship. Everyone else stopped, and looked up at the ship. They saw Pit hop on, and enter a back door. Then, the ship went super speed, and disappeared out of sight into the gray clouds.

"Finally he made himself useful." Snake said.

"Hey! He always made himself useful Snake." Ness objected. Snake just snorted and took a seat on a rock. He was a bit out of breath for practically sprinting two miles or more. Ness collapsed on the dirt from exhaustion. Kirby and Yoshi did the same. Mario wasn't panting as much, but still was panting.

Kirby was panting, he seemed as if he couldn't fine his rhythm of his breathing. Yoshi was still panting, but not as much as before.

"Guys…..I don't know if I should still lead you." Yoshi said, breaking the silence. Snakes eyes went wide. Not in the surprised way, but in an excited way. A grin also crept upon his face.

"Really?" Snake asked, sounding happy. Ness gave him a glare. Kirby couldn't really hear anything, for his breathing was loud that all he could hear was himself. Mario just listened closely.

"Yeah. Back in Dino Village, well, it is sorrta in a bad state. I don't really know what I was thinking when I agreed to lead you guys. I need to go back." Yoshi said, his head down.

Yoshi regretted ever coming along in their quest. He felt as if he was noticed in the group, than he was back at home. But, Yoshi's family was back there, and he needed to go back and help Dino Village.

"A man, dressed in all black and with a horrible accent, he came and started turning everyone into trophies. There is only a few of us left, but enough to take him down. I think." Yoshi said. Ness was still transferring all of what Yoshi said through his brian. He was a bit slow at some things. Mario was sad. More like devastated. Snake was probably the happiest man alive, while Kirby was confused.

"What are you talking about?" Kirby asked, tilting his head to the left.

"I just explained about why I need to head back to Dino Village." Yoshi said, a bit annoyed.

"Oh…..What?!" Kirby shouted, standing up in object to Yoshi's choice in heading back.

"Dino Village is in danger, and I need to help it." Yoshi said.

"But…your our leader….and….you have a talking collar." Kirby said, putting on a small puppy face. Yoshi found it a bit creepy and weird.

"I cant stay. Thanks for the talking collar, Ness. Here." Yoshi said, putting his head down so that Ness could take it off.

"Keep it." Ness said. "Take it as….a token to remember you being leader."

Yoshi eyes got a bit watery, as they sparkled.

"Thank you. It was a real short adventure leading you guys. Thanks…" Yoshi said. He then hugged every one. He stood in front of Snake. Yoshi looked up so that he could see Snake's face.

Snake didn't want a hug from him, he didn't even want him to keep the collar. It was making him more annoy than he was without it. But he was a leader of the group, and he deserved respect.

"Yoshi." Snake said, as he did brought his hand up to his forehead, doing a solute. Snake then brought his hand down, and patted Yoshi's head.

"It was….nice knowing you." Snake said, forcing up a smile, that was hardly believable.

"You too." Yoshi said. "Bye guys! I promise that I will come back, someday, somewhere, but for now, we must go our separate ways. Mario, I now put you in charge." Yoshi said.

Snake eyes widened. Now in the surprised way.

"What?!" Snake shouted. Yoshi chuckled, then waved goodbye, and ran into the forest.

"I….am-a in charge!" Mario shouted, as he started dancing around. Snake sighed in annoyance.

"You don't always get what you want." Ness said.

"Shut up." Snake said.

"Jeez, I was just trying to help." Ness said, his hands in the air.

"Well, I don't need your help, and yours too." Snake said, making Kirby close his mouth. Kirby was going to say something, but just let it go.

"Okay, since Pit is inside the ship, what should we do? I mean, we don't know where the ship is." Mario said. The whole group then started thinking.

**Inside the Ship!**

**Link**

Link opened his eyes, as he took in the brightness from the lights above him. He groaned, as he tried to get up. He then started struggling to move. He lifted up his head to see that he was strapped to a metal table.

"What?" Link said, confused on why he was strapped to a table.

"Link, Link, Link." A voice said said, as he entered the room.

"Who are you?" Link asked. He sounded a bit angry.

"You will answer my questions, and my questions only." the man said.

"I don't care who answers what!" Link shouted. Now, he was more angry than before.'

"This will only hurt a bit." The man said, as he turned around. He had a huge needle. He tapped it with his fingers, making sure nothing spilt. Link took one look at the needle, and felt like he was going to wet his pants.

**Pit**

Pit closed the door silently so that no one could hear. He then took one step, but feel back when he felt the ship speed up in its speed. Pit regained his balance, and started heading down a hallway. He was losing his patience a but when he had traveled down four hallways and found nothing.

"AHHH!"

Pit stopped in his tracks as he heard the scream. He soon realized the scream was Link. Before anyone could blink, pit dashed towards the scream. He soon found himself facing a huge metal door. The door gave him the chills.

"AHHH!"

Pit forgot about his fears, and flew towards the door. He broke it down, but froze in his steps as he saw Link, strapped to a metal table. A Man in all black, his face covered with a mask. But Pit could feel him smirking, an uncomfortable and evil smirk.

"Your too late Pit! Link is mine, mine, mine-a!" The man said, as he took off the mask, and all his black clothing. He had the same outfit as Mario, and the same accent. He had a crocked mustache, and he looked like he was on crack. He wore all yellow and purple. (I don't pay attention to Wario that much, so I am sorry if I described him wrong.)

"W?" Pit said, as he read the letter 'W' that was on the man's hat.

"Yes! It stands for, Wario!" Wario said.

"I am- Wait a second! You cant take away Link!" Pit shouted, grabbing his sacred bow, reading to attack.

"Yes I can! Link, awaken." Wario said.

Pit got a bit confused, but wasn't confused after he saw Link open his eyes. His eyes were full of evil….they were red. And if you looked close enough, you could probably see a camp fire. (Not really…) Link lifted his arms, ripping the ropes that strapped him to the table. He then got off, and faced Pit. Wario smirked, seeing how Pit knew that Link was now very powerful.

Wario went up to Link, and touched his shoulder. Link instantly turned into metal.

"He isn't Link anymore. He is….Metal Link!" Wario shouted, then laughed evilly.

"Big difference." Pit said sarcastically.

"Enough with the chit chat. Metal Link…kill him!" Wario shouted.

Metal Link then started running towards Pit. Pit dodged his attack, just by mere inches. Pit then grabbed the two ends of his bow, and started attacking Metal Link. Metal Link just smirked, as the weapon did no damage to him. Metal Link got tired of having Pit scratch his chest. He grabbed Pit by the neck, and pinned him to the wall.

He tightened his grip, as Pit desperately tried to suck in oxygen.

"Meta…Link…Don't do this…" Pit said, still trying to breathe. This just made Metal Link tighten his grip more, almost to the point were he could crush Pit's neck.

"Why would I stop doing this? Cant you see I am enjoying it." Metal Link said.

Pit still had his bow in his hand, clutching it for dear life. He slowly started to go weak, his grip on his bow loosening. Until Pit went completely limp, and his bow fell to the floor. Metal Link smirked, as he dropped Pit's limp body to the floor, not caring wether or not he hit his head on the side of the table.

"Good job. Is he dead?" Wario asked. Metal Link bent down, putting two finger to his neck. No pulse.

"Yes." Metal Link said, his smirk turning into a grin.

"Excellent. We must now kill the others, except for Mario. We need him. Luigi should be following in your foot steps Metal Link, along with Mario. We can probably make an exception for the ninja guy. The others….kill them." Wario said.

"My pleasure." Metal Link said. Metal Link then picked up Pit's body, and laid it onto the table. Pit was now losing his color. He started to become pale, and his wigs were slowly losing its beautiful feathers.

**Back with the Group!**

"The ship always seems to show up when that guy wants to kill us." Ness said.

"Your right." Mario said.

"No he is not." Snake said. Everyone looked at him with a 'you-have-got-to-be-stupid' look.

"You have got to be stupid." Ness said.

"I cant tell by the way your ugly faces are looking at me." Snake said.

"Look, lets not fight." Mario said.

"The ship only comes when it wants to. If it only came when the guy wanted to kill us, it would be here 24/7!" Snake shouted, getting very annoyed.

"Then, it must come when the guy wants to come." Mario said.

"Finally someone who actually has some brains!" Snake yelled.

"do you need a microphone?" Ness asked sarcastically. Snake rolled his eyes.

"Lets start walking. We need to head in the direction of were the ship went." Mario said.

"Alright, just let me gather my things." Ness said.

They all got ready, and started walking towards the direction in which the ship vanished. The rest of the trip was silent….dead silent. No one talked, either because they were mad, or annoyed. Or because they were too busy playing with a yo-yo.

It finally started to become dark, as the group stopped, setting up camp in the forest.

"Whoa, it's already 12:00" Ness said, as he yawned and laid down on a blanket.

"Yup, we all need to rest before we travel tomorrow. I hope Pit is doing okay." Mario said.

"Me too." Kirby said, as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

"Yeah, hope he got Link back." Ness said, as he too drifted to sleep. Snake was already snoring his way off to dreamland.

"Please be okay Pit." Ness whispered in his sleep.

It was still dark, as the group slept peacefully in the forest. Metal Link smirked, as he whispered to his partner.

"Do we kill them now, or do we bring them to Wario?" Metal Link asked.

"We beat them up until they cant move, but we don't kill them." Metal Luigi said.

"Why not?" Metal Link whined.

"Ugh!" A zombie moaned behind them.

"Shh!" Metal Link, and Luigi said. The zombie then shut up.

"Why do we even need the zombies? We are very powerful without them." Metal Link said.

"Wario's orders. Besides, its only two of us, and four of them." Metal Luigi said.

"What? What do you mean four?" Metal Link asked.

"Snake, Mario, Ness, and Kirby." Metal Luigi said.

"What happened to the dino?" Metal Link asked.

"He left back to his stupid village. He is probably already dead. I heard they killed the last of those ugly dinos." Metal Luigi said.

"Oh.." Metal Link said.

"Come one, don't feel bad, its not like you actually liked the booger." Metal Luigi said.

"What?! I don't like any of them! Not even my brother!" Metal Link said. He quickly covered his mouth, shocked that he referred to a certain someone as 'brother'.

"Brother?" Metal Luigi asked, confused.

"N-Nothing…nothing.." Metal Link said, looking down at the ground.

_He…he is dead anyway……_Metal Link thought. But he felt a sting inside him. A sting of the real Link.

"Okay, whatever." Metal Luigi said.

"So, do we attack now?" Metal Link asked.

"The sun is starting to rise, but it hasn't passed the mountains. I say we attack now." Metal Luigi said.

"Great." Metal Link said.

"I get the small fry, and my brother. You get the cotton ball and the ninja. Go!" Metal Luigi said.

They both ran in separate directions, some five zombies following them.

Metal Link saw Ness, sleeping soundly. He felt a bit bad, about what was going to happen next. But this feeling was quickly removed with a n evil smirk. He then slowly crept towards him.

Ness heard someone walking. He slowly opened his eyes, rubbing them. He saw what looked like silver legs standing in front of him. He slowly brought his head to look up.

"Link?" Ness asked, squinting his eyes.

"Hey Ness. Long time no see. And now, it don't think I will ever see you. The name's Metal Link." Metal Link then smirked, as he grabbed his sword a stabbed Ness in his side.

Ness gasped in pain. "P…K…PK fire!" Ness shouted, fire balls coming out from his hand and hitting Metal Link. The fire had no effect. It didn't even make a scratch.

"nice try." Metal Link said, quickly taking out the knife from Ness's side. Blood slowly stained his shirt. His shirt soaking up the blood.

"Ness? what's wrong?" Kirby asked, waking up. He saw blood on the side of Ness's shirt.

"Ness! Your bleeding!" Kirby shouted, but soon felt pain in his back. He fell to the ground, getting cuts on his cheeks from the rocks.

"Kirby, always the one who never had a brain!" Metal Link said, as he kicked Kirby.

"Luigi? Luigi!" Mario shouted, happy that he found his brother. Luigi just smirked, as he saw Mario coming towards him.

(Luigi, and Link are just under an evil spell. Sorrta. Luigi went through the same thing as Link. So he and Link are now a lot stronger than before. And also metal.)

Mario hugged his brother, his eyes a bit teary.

"Luigi, I thought I would never find you!" Mario said.

"Me neither Mario. Now get off!" Metal Luigi shouted, kicking Mario away from him.

"Wha-!!!" Mario screamed in pain, as Metal Luigi punched, kicked, and did a lot of painful attacks to him.

Snake was still asleep. Zombies surrounded him, in a circle. Snake slowly started waking up, stretching his arms and legs.

"Morning…..what the-!!" Snake was thrown into a tree.

"I thought you green zombies weren't strong!" Snake shouted, as he got on his feet. Pain was circulating in his back from the impact.

"Lets go" Snake said, in a fighting stance. The zombies started attacking Snake, but Snake just shot them in the head, and attacked them.

"Stop Link!" Ness shouted, as he saw Link kick an unconscious Kirby as if he were a piece of trash.

"Its..Metal Link!!!" Metal Link shouted, as he punched Ness in the nose.

"Where is Pit!!" Ness said. He was in a lot of pain, but he wasn't going to back down.

"Pit? Don't make me laugh." Metal Link said, kicking Ness again.

"Link….where is Pit." Ness winced in pain, clutching the side that Metal Link kicked.

"Lets just say, he went back to his goddess." Metal Link said, grabbing his arrow and aiming for it to hit Ness. Ness moved to the left, dodging the arrow.

"You killed him!" Ness shouted, now, he was crying. From both pain, and the fact that Pit was dead.

"He was asking for it!" Metal Link shouted, throwing multiple arrows at once. Ness had good coordination, and dodged each arrow.

"How could you!" Ness shouted.

"Like if he meant anything!" Metal Link shouted again, he was now irritated in how Ness dodged each arrow, and how he kept bringing up Pit.

"He did mean something!"

_Rise Pit…Rise…_

"It doesn't matter if you two fought a lot!"

_Wake up……wake up to a new day_

"You guys still made it through!"

_Fly to your friends….fly to your brother_

"Pit was like a friend to you! No matter if you deny it, you know deep down that he was!"

_Be powerful……be more powerful than before_

"He wasn't just your friend! He was your best friend!"

_Rise Pit……rise my warrior_

"He was your best friend! He was my best friend! He was everyone's best friend!"

_Rise to the unborn sun…rise to the rays of the suns warmth_

"He was your brother…."

_Rise Pit…Rise…_

"Stop! Stop it!!!" Metal Link shouted, covering his ears so that he didn't have to hear…..the truth.

"No!!" Ness shouted back, still a bit in pain.

_**Pit's color slowly came back…….his bow was new…..and more powerful than ever…….his wings regained its beautiful feathers……..and Pit…….rose to the unborn sun, he rose from the dead, and he rose to fight for, and help, his friends……..and his brother……for Pit…….is not dead.**_

* * *

**I know, I know, very speechy at the end. I wanted to add some dramatic effect. I am currently working on a Powerpuff girls story. It is going to be a cross over with the teen titans! There is no romance, pure fighting and action. I would really appreciate it if you guys and girls would check it out once I publish it. Hope you readers enjoyed this new chapter! dont worry, the Metal's wont be Metal for long.**

**Review! I don't even have one….**


	7. The Plan, Metal Luigi Retreats!

**I fixed the problem!! My computer had a bug so...yeah that was the problem. Anyways, on with the story! Oh, and I will be updating chapter 8 today, and possibly chapter 9 as well. Since I started writing chapter 9. Oh, and I will also be publishing two new stories. Alright, begin!**

**Chapter 7**

**VII Metal Link's Defeat! Metal Luigi, Retreats. The Plan. VII**

"Stop!! Stop it!!" Metal Link shouted, as he covered his ears. He didn't want to hear the truth.

"No!" Ness shouted, he was still in pain, but managed to stand up. Ness noticed that Metal Link was getting weak.

_This must be his weakness……_Ness thought.

"Shut up, or you will die next." Metal Link said, getting very angry.

"I wont, and I don't care if I die!" Ness shouted.

"Then this will be easy." Metal Link said, standing up and charging towards Ness. Ness shut his eyes, getting ready for the massive pain that was coming next. But to his surprise, nothing happened.

Ness opened one eye, to see Metal Link pinned to the ground.

"Pit!!" Ness shouted with joy. "Your alive!!"

"Get off me!!" Metal Link shouted, struggling underneath Pit.

"What are you doing? Who do you think you are?" Pit asked, losing his grip just a little.

"I thought I killed you!! And I'm Metal Link and-"

"No!! you not Metal Link….your Link." Pit said, interrupting Metal Link.

"I am not!! When I was Link, nobody treated me with respect!! Nobody!! And now, being Metal is awesome, maybe even better than being normal Link!!" Metal Link shouted.

"Then I shall bring you back…..by force." Pit said.

"You cant do that, because if I killed you once, I'm sure I can do it again." Metal Link said.

"No you cant…because this time…I will kill you…I will kill Metal Link, and bring back the real Link." Pit said.

"Are you crazy?!?" Ness shouted, as he saw Pit grab his sacred bow, and brought it up, aiming for Metal Link's heart.

"If you kill Metal Link, aren't you killing Link too?!?" Ness shouted again. "You cant do th-!!"

Snake was thrown across the 'battle field' by Metal Luigi, colliding into Ness. All of Snake's weight landed on top of Ness when they hit the ground.

"Sorry Ness." Snake said, as he groaned in pain. The zombies were able to throw some punches at Snake, but Metal Luigi, was able to beat him up real good.

"Get….off me…." Ness said, as Snake was still on top of him.

"Sorry." Snake said once again, as he got off Ness.

"My arm.." Ness winced in pain as he tried to move his arm.

"Oh man, I think its broken." Snake said.

"No…it just looks like a deformed arm." Ness said, sarcastically.

"Don't get attitude, lets just wait until Link com-"

"No!!!!! Pit!!! I got to get back to him!" Ness shouted as he quickly got up, and started running back to where he was before he collided with Snake.

"Ness!!" Snake shouted, as he ran after Ness.

Kirby was still unconscious, big purple bruises covered his face. On of his ribs were severely injured. Snake took one look at Kirby, and looked away. It wasn't a pretty sight to see a beat up Kirby.

Mario winced in pain as he was thrown into a tree. Metal Luigi started walking towards Mario, taking his sweet time. It didn't bother him to see his brother almost get beaten up to death. His death didn't really bother him either. Not right now that is.

"Give up?" Metal Luigi asked, bending down to hear his answer. "I didn't hear you. Speak louder!" Metal Luigi shouted, getting annoyed.

Mario was in so much pain, he just felt like laying there and dieing. But he knew he couldn't do that. And he wasn't going to. He heard Metal Luigi's question, but he said no the first time. Too low enough for him to hear.

"I said no!!" Mario shouted, as he got enough strength, and punched Metal Luigi.

"You think you can punch your own brother Mario?" Metal Luigi asked, rubbing his cheek.

"You think you can kill your brother?!? The one who helped you through out your life?!?" Mario shouted, no he was a mean mad Mario.

"You didn't-"

"I sure did Luigi!! I actually talked to you after the way you treated me!" Mario shouted, now he was standing up and walking towards Metal Luigi. Metal Luigi toke steps back, as Mario took steps forward.

"You treated me like dirt!! You treated me as if I wasn't even your brother!!"

"No, I didn't!!" Metal Luigi shouted in his defense, even though it was the truth.

"yes you did!! I could have just left you with that guy so that you could die!!" Mario shouted. Mario stopped, as he fell to the floor. How could he think about letting his brother die? Mario wasn't like that, he could never.

Even though his brother was trying to kill him, he wasn't going to die without succeeding in this quest. Half of it was completed. They already found Luigi, but look at how they found him. Like….this. Metal, evil, and down right mean. Mario couldn't even look at him. For this was not his brother, this was someone who took control over his brother.

He needed to save him from this evil spell. And he needed to do it quick. But how? Mario doesn't know his weakness. Not now, that is.

Ness kept running, not stopping until he reached Pit and…Metal Link.

"Ness!! Ness!!" Snake shouted, though it sounded muffled. For Ness was running really fast. His arm hurt and ached in pain, but that wasn't going to stop him. He kept running, and he finally stopped. There before him, he saw Pit and Metal Link, fighting.

"Pit!!" Ness shouted.

"You cant defeat me Pit!" Metal Link shouted.

"I sure can!" Pit shouted back.

"Pit!!" Ness shouted. Pit heard his name being called. He got ditracted by it, and turned his head to see who called him. He saw Ness, and a green light coming from his body. It looked like a ball of green lighting.

"I got you now, Pit!" Metal Link shouted, as he charged at Pit. His arrow being aimed at him. Metal Link shot his arrow. Pit barley took notice of the arrow when he saw Ness point. Pit looked at Metal Link, just in time to dodge the incoming arrow. The green light traveled towards Metal Link.

"What is this?!?" Metal Link shouted in shock and disgust when the green light touched him. The Metal slowly started cracking, until it exploded entirely off of Link. Metal Link, was now defeated. Link fainted, as he fell to the dirt ground. **(if some of you are confused, about the green light that I am talking about. Go to the video of when Lucas and Ness met. When he makes Porky explode? Yeah that one. that's the green light I am talking about. Though I forgot what it was called…)**

"Link!" Pit shouted, as he ran towards the uncurious Link.

Metal Luigi saw Mario fall to his knees. He thought smart, and decided to take this time to beat Mario up until he was unconscious. After that, him and Metal Link could just finally get out of here. With Mario of course.

"I'm not sure I heard you right…..brother." Metal Luigi said, though his voice was deep and evil when he said brother. Metal Luigi quickly ran, and punched, kicked, and did a lot of painful blows to Mario. Metal Luigi finally stopped, when he saw that Mario was already unconscious.

"Your way too easy to defeat." Metal Luigi said. He quickly picked up Mario, and started heading towards Metal Link. Metal Luigi saw Ness, and Pit.

"Pit?!?" Metal Luigi shouted in shock, dropping Mario in the process.

"Is-is-is t-th-that L-Luigi?!?" Ness shouted, stuttering from disbelief at Luigi.

"Yes its me! Metal Luigi!" Metal Luigi said. "What is Pit doing to Metal Link?!?"

"Oh, he isn't Metal Link anymore. He is Link." Pit said, as he had Link over his shoulder.

"What?!??!?!?!?" Metal Luigi shouted. He was angry, mad, annoyed….and furious!!

"How could you have defeated Metal Link?!?!?!? Grrrrrr!!!!!!!! Your going to die!!" Metal Luigi shouted, as he ran towards Pit. Pit couldn't really do anything since Link was over his shoulder.

Metal Luigi had Mario over his shoulder as well, put was still able to run. Pit saw as Metal Luigi put his hand in his pocket, trying to look for something.

_What is he looking for? _Pit thought.

Metal Luigi was now beside Pit's shoulder. He quickly grabbed Link, and put him over his unoccupied shoulder.

"Hey! He is taking Link!" Ness shouted. Pit tried to grab Link, but Metal Luigi was just a little bit faster than him.

"Butter luck next time!" Metal Luigi shouted, as the ship came. Metal Luigi jumped up into the ship, as it sped away.

"He took Link again!!" Ness shouted.

"We got to get Link back you guys!!" Pit said. "and Mario too!!"

"He took Mario? Oh, yeah." Ness said, as he remembered seeing Mario on his shoulder.

"Ness!!" Snake shouted, as he finally caught up to him. He stopped panting for air.

"Snake!! We got Link back then Metal Luigi came then we were panicking then he had Mario who was uncurious and beat up then he cam-"

"Slow down Ness." Snake said, as he heard Ness rambiling on and on, not pausing at all.

"Sorry. We need to help get Mario and Link back!" Ness said.

"I have seen what Wario does to them.." Pit said, trailing on. He was thinking of something.

"Wario?" Ness, and Snake said, confused.

"Ah, yes! Wario, he is the evil guy. He is the one who made Link and Luigi Metals." Pit said.

"Do you think he was the one who had kidnapped Kirby?" Ness asked.

"Kirby….Kirby!" Snake shouted, remembering the unconscious Kirby in the forest.

Snake quickly got up from the rock, and started running towards Kirby. Pit and Ness followed.

"Where are you going?!" Ness shouted after Snake. Snake didn't answer, he just kept running.

"Snake!!" Ness shouted again.

Snake finally stopped running, when he saw the pink ball lying on the ground. Ness was still running after him, until he too, saw the pink ball on the ground. Ness was mentally slapping himself for not remembering how badly beaten Kirby was.

"Kirby…" Pit said, his words trailing off when he saw Kirby. "What happened here?"

"Metal Link, that's what." Ness said. He was still a bit mad by Metal Link, but it was going away when he remembered that he was just under some evil spell.

"Check his pulse." Pit said. Snake knelt down, grabbing Kirby's little chubby arm. He put two fingers around his wrist.

"He is just unconscious." Snake said, as he sighed in relief.

"Thank God." Ness said, as he too sighed in relief.

"Guys, we got bigger problems." Pit said, as Snake and Ness turned to look at him. They gestured him to keep going on.

"When I went to go get Link back, I saw the inside of the ship." Pit said.

"Naw…" Ness said sarcastically. Pit just gave him glare, then he continued.

"Well, inside, it, it, it was horrible. So dark. Inside the rooms, was probably the only source of light. The lights in the hall, they were red. You could hardly see were you were going. They weren't that bright, and like I said, it was dark.

"I saw so many signs with arrows pointing in a certain direction. I didn't really pay attention to what the signs said, I just continued to look for Link. But, before I heard Link scream, one sign caught my attention. I read it, and, it said Mr.. The rest was just a blurr, as I ran after Link's scream." Pit said.

"Well, I don't really find that as a problem there Pit." Snake said.

"You didn't let me finish." Pit said.

"Sorry, you just took a long pause." Snake said.

"I saw what Wario did to Link. He touched him and then he turned into metal. But the question is….what made him turn into one?" Pit said. Pit never saw exactly how Link became like that.

"Well, if he could do it to Link, then he can do it to Mario." Snake said.

"That's right." Pit said, agreeing with Snake.

"How do we get into the ship though? You can get in just by flying, but we cant fly." Snake said.

"That's right." Pit repeated.

"And those zombies are standing in our way." Snake added.

"That's ri- what? We can just beat them." Pit said.

"No, we cant. I couldn't even beat the zombies that were surronding me. They beat me up good." Snake said, pointing to all the scratches and bruises around his body.

"But….arent they the easiest obstacle we have come across?" Pit asked, confused.

"Yeah, that what I thought too. But, turns out, they got some skills." Snake said.

"Then, we have more problems." Pit said.

"We need to come up with a plan…a plan that wont fail.." snake said.

"A plan that will work…" Pit finished.

"Yeah." snake agreed.

"Lets start with how we are going to make it to the ship." Pit said.

"No, we shouldn't start there. We should start with how we are actually going to make it to the ship." Snake said.

"What?" Pit asked, confused.

"What if we run into monsters, or zombies." Snake said.

"Or worse, The Metals." Ness added, finally talking. The look on his face showed complete fear.

"The Metals? There is more than one?" Snake asked.

"Well, if Wario could make Link into metal, don't you think he could do it to everyone?" Pit said.

"Your right. Well, we cant let the monsters, zombies, or The Metals get in our way." Snake said.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Snake, but we are no match to The Metals." Ness said.

"Yes we are, we are way tougher then they are." Snake said. Ness and Pit each exchanged glances, before bursting out laughing. It hurt Ness, since he was still in a bit of pain.

"What? What did I say?!" Snake shouted, getting irritated in Pit and Ness's laughing.

"Snake, haha, we are not tougher than they are. Did you see Metal Luigi? He took out Mario and Mario looked like he was already dead." Ness said.

"Well, at least I am thinking positive here!" Snake said.

"Calm down Snake. Ness is right. But we got to have faith in ourselves." Pit said.

"Look at what Metal Link did to Kirby!" Ness said, pointing to the still unconscious Kirby.

"That's because he was weak." Snake said. Ness immediately grabbed Snake by the collar, gripping it really tight. Snake was surprised by how strong Ness's grip was.

"He. Was. Not. Weak." Ness said, through gritted teeth.

"Okay, Ness….Oxygen!" Snake said, as Ness's grip was also cocking him. Ness let him go, rudely. Snake hit his arm on the side of a rock.

"Ow! Jeez Ness! What the heck is your problem?!" Snake shouted, as he brushed some dirt off of him.

"You! Its been you all this time! You think you are better than anyone else here!" Ness yelled.

Snake charged for Ness, but Pit got in between the two.

"Guys, guys! Stop!" Pit shouted, since Snake and Ness were shouting as well.

"No!" Ness shouted, trying to punch Snake.

"This little sucker thinks he is tough! Bring it on shorty!!" Snake shouted in Pit's ear.

"That was my ear!!" Pit shouted at Snake, at the same time letting go of Ness. Ness took this chance to punch Snake.

"Ness!!" Kirby shouted. Ness and Snake suddenly stopped punching and kicking. They looked at Kirby, who was barley able to stand up.

"Kirby?.." Ness asked, as if he was seeing a ghost.

"Why are you guys fighting?" Kirby asked, groaning in pain as he took steps. Pit helped Kirby, by letting him sit on a nearby rock.

"Are you okay Kirby?" Pit asked, as he knelt down in front of Kirby.

"I think so…oww.." Kirby said in pain.

"Let go of me shorty!" Snake shouted at Ness as Ness still had Snake in a head lock.

"Only because you said please." Ness said sarcastically.

"You think you're a smart ass huh?" Snake said, as he rubbed his neck.

"Yeah." Ness said, walking away towards Kirby and Pit. Snake rolled his eyes, as he followed.

"Hey Kirby, you okay?" Ness asked, as he took a seat next Kirby.

"Yeah." Kirby said, as he did a weak smile. Ness managed to smile back.

"Okay Kirby, you need to tell us what you saw in the ship." Snake said, getting straight to business.

"Calm down Snake, Kirby is obviously not in the mood to talk to you." Ness said, as he gave Snake a dirty look. Snake happily returned it. Pit tried to stay calm, as the took gave each other death glares.

_Hopefully they didn't feel is way when me and Link fought……_Pit thought. Pit took a loud sigh, as he turned to focus on Kirby.

"Kirby, can you tell us what you saw in the ship?" Pit asked, more calm than Snake did. Kirby nodded slowly, as he told them what he saw.

"Wario.." Pit said.

"Who?" Kirby asked.

"Wario was the guy you saw." Pit said. Kirby just nodded, he was still to weak.

"Metal Link sure did take a beating on you." Snake said, as he looked at Kirby.

"Me-Metal L-Link.." Kirby stuttered. Kirby now, was very fearful of Metal Link, and possibly, Link as well.

"Its okay Kirby. Metal Link isn't coming back." Pit said.

"You don't know that!" Kirby said, fear through out his whole voice.

"Kirby…you have nothing to fear." Pit said, comforting Kirby.

"No!" Kirby shouted, as he pushed Pit away from him. "Look at me!! Look at me…" Kirby said, as he put his head in his little hands. He started crying. He didn't want to come across Metal Link, or Link ever again.

"Kirby, its okay." Ness said, as he took his turn to comfort Kirby. But he got a shove from Kirby as well.

"Well, he is scarred for life. Just let him be, give him room." Snake said. Pit and Ness nodded, as they went away from Kirby.

"Okay, lets start this plan. And don't fight, please." Pit warned, as they all sat in a circle. Ness got out his map, and flattened it so that it sat in the middle.

"So we are here, the ship went this way. So that means that it is headed this way." Pit said, as he drew a line with a red marker.

"Okay guys, here is the plan." Pit said, as he grabbed his sacred bow, and set it on top of the map.

* * *

**Poor Kirby. Well he get over his 'phobia' of The Metals, or will he really be scarred for life? Also, what is Pit's plan? What is going to happen to Mario and Link? Tension rises between Ness and Snake, will this get in the way of the plan? Find out in chapter 8!!**


	8. Mushroom Kingdom Part 1

**Take My Poll!!!! Read My profile!!!! Read the chapter!!!**

**Chapter 8**

**VIII Mushroom Kingdom, Part one: The Plan. Snake's Fed Up. Metal's Return. VIII**

Snake and Ness watched as the map started to glow.

"Whoa.." Ness said, as he stared in awe. Snake just stared at it. Amazed. The map then had a picture of a ship on it.

"That's must be where the ship is right now, right?" Snake asked.

"Yup. So it must be headed for…Mushroom Kingdom?" Pit said, confused on why Wario would want to go there.

"Guess so. Is there something wrong with Mushroom Kingdom?" Snake asked.

"I remember Mario telling me that is where he used to live." Pit said.

"Is there something wrong with it?" Snake repeated.

"Yes, why would he want to go there?" Pit asked.

"Don't ask me, I'm not Wario." Snake said.

"Sorry." Pit said.

"That's alright. Well, we know where the ship is…so whats the plan?" Snake asked.

"I don't know….I will think of one when I think of one." Pit said, as he gave Snake an innocent smile. Snake just shrugged.

"Hey guys, do mind if we rest here tonight? I can barley move a muscle." Kirby whined.

"Too bad. I'll carry you over my shoulder." Snake said.

"what?! That is what the girl is suppose to do!" Kirby complained.

"What? What are you talking about?" Snake asked, confused.

"Never mind…" Kirby groaned in annoyance.

"Okay, lets head to Mushroom Kingdom, so we can find that ship. And save Mario and Link." Pit said, as he rolled the map up and started walking. Ness, Snake, and Kirby (who was over Snake's shoulder) followed.

**Mario, Link:**

"Good job Metal Luigi. You captured Mario." Wario said.

"Yes, but Metal Link was defeated." Metal Luigi said.

"What?!?" Wario shouted in surprise.

"Ness, also known as the small boy, brought him back to the normal Link." Metal Luigi said.

"Hmmm, the boy isn't that weak as I thought. He might come in handy." Wario said, as he rubbed his chin. "Tell how he beat him." Wario commanded.

"He used an attack. It was like a green electric ball. It hit Metal Link, and cracked the Metal out of him." Metal Luigi said.

"Amazing…I wonder how he would be if he was….Metal." Wario said, still rubbing his chin.

"Probably very powerful." Metal Luigi said.

"Good. Capture Ness. I want him to become a Metal. Oh, and turn Link and Mario into Metal's." Wario said.

"Yes." Metal Luigi said, as he exited the room. He headed towards the room that contained Mario and Link.

"Wake up you fool." Metal Luigi said, as he shook Link. Link woke up, when Metal Luigi shook him.

"P-Pit?" Link said, as he rubbed his eyes and stood up.

"Shut up. Its me you, Metal Luigi." Metal Luigi said.

"M-Metal Luigi? What happened." Link asked.

"Well, Ness brought you back to normal. Then I took you back here, but you went to sleep because I punched you for your stupidity." Metal Luigi said, as he walked over to the counter which contained the Metal liquid.

"I-I'm back?!?" Link shouted, as he looked at himself. Indeed he was back, he wasn't Metal. Link started to smile. He was actually back. He was so happy.

"Of course your back! But, you arent going to be anymore." Metal Luigi said, as he walked over to him with the shot in his hand.

"No!! I am not going to let you bring me back into a Metal!! It's horrible!! I almost killed Pit because of it!!" Link shouted.

"You don't care for him!!! You two have a rivalry!!!!" Metal Luigi shouted back.

"No, we don't! We buried the hatchet on the day that I was captured!!" Link shouted.

"Don't make me kill you!!" Metal Luigi shouted, getting angry.

"How can you be like this?!? Luigi st-"

"Metal Luigi!! And just shut up!!" Metal Luigi shouted, as he jabbed the shot in Link's shoulder.

"Ahh!" Link screamed in pain. Mario instantly woke up, panting.

"I had this weird dream that I was kidnapped and then….uh-oh" Mario said, as he saw Metal Luigi give Link a shot.

"Your turn." Metal Luigi said, as he came in on Mario.

**Back to the group!!:**

"I think I can walk myself…" Kirby said, as he felt his legs again. Snake then let Kirby on his feet.

"Thanks." Kirby said as he started walking.

"your still in pain aren't you?" Snake asked.

"Yes..oww…" Kirby said, as he stopped walking.

"Oh well, you can walk on your own." Snake said, he started walking in front of Kirby.

"Hey! I need help! I cant walk on my own!" Kirby said, as he started fast walking behind Snake.

Snake just started whistling a tune, ignoring Kirby.

"Snake…" Pit said, as he sighed.

"What?" Snake asked, acting as if nothing was wrong.

"You are….forget it. Ness, do you have any tools in your backpack?" Pit asked.

"Yeah, why?" Ness asked.

"We are going to build a wheel chair for Kirby." Pit said.

"Good luck on that. If you have noticed wing boy, there are no wheels here." Snake said, with a smirk, as he toke a seat by the tree. He then had his back to the tree, and shut his eyes.

"Hey, don't call me wing boy. And I can make some wheels. Snake, why are you so mean?" Pit asked. Snake answered by snoring loudly. "Does he ever not snore?" Pit growled.

"Nope!" Ness said, as he rolled his eyes.

"I figured.." Pit said.

"Here are my tools Pit." Ness said, as he took out some tools. He had a screw driver, a hammer, some nails, and a drill. **( A/N: I don't know any other tools XD) **

"Great." Pit said, as he took the tools. Kirby finally caught up with them, and sat down, panting.

"You….guys….left…me" Kirby whined. "I could have been kidnapped."

"You were kidnapped once, so stop whining" Snake suddenly said.

"I can see why you don't like him." Kirby mumbled to Ness.

"I heard that." Snake said.

"Have you noticed that once Yoshi became leader he has been….meaner." Ness whispered.

"Yeah…" Kirby whispered back. Snake gave them a hard glare. Ness returned it back. Kirby watched the two as they had a glare war. Kirby noticed Snake was winning. _Or was that just his face? _Kirby thought.

"Oh, I forgot to ask. What happened to Yoshi?" Pit asked, as he wanted to make sure what Wario told him was the truth.

"Oh, he went back to his village." Ness said.

"Oh…why?" Pit asked.

"His village was being attacked. He didn't tell us what though…or did he?" Ness asked the others, and himself.

"No he didn't. All he said was it was in danger." Snake said, raising his voice at Ness.

"Oh, and there is no need to raise your voice." Ness said, as he gave him a glare. Kirby sighed as they started Glare War II.

"Guys…stop acting so immature." Pit said.

"I wouldn't be talking Pit. When you and Link would fight, it was immature as well." Snake said.

"Yeah, but we are done with our rivalry." Pit said. Snake, Ness, and Kirby quickly turned their heads towards Pit. All with mouths wide open.

"What?" Pit asked, as they still stared at him. It was starting to creep him out.

"Y-you guys a-apologized?" Ness asked, suturing as he didn't believe it.

"Yeah." Pit said. Ness then fell over on the rock he was sitting on.

"Hahahaha!!" Snake laughed, as he saw Ness fall off.

"Snake, shut up!!" Pit shouted in Snake's face. No one, shouts in Snake's face. There was a warning in the very beginning.

"Don't shout in my face!!!" Snake shouted back. Ness and Kirby were now watching the two.

"I can shout when ever I want!!" Pit shouted back.

"No you are not!!" Snake shouted. Snake then grabbed Pit in a head lock.

"Snake!! Let him go you crazy psycho!!" Ness shouted. Snake ignored Ness, and tightened on his grip.

"Snake!!" Kirby shouted.

"Snake!! What part of let him go don't you understand?!?!" Ness shouted. Snake still didn't let go. Pit then went unconscious. Snake dropped him. Ness and Kirby looked at Pit, who was on the ground.

"You are defiantly one that ran away from some mental hospital…" Ness said.

"Shut up!! All of you!! I'm fed up with how you treat me!!! I'm leaving this group, I'm leaving back home!! And when you guys all die, don't expect a funeral being held by me!!" Snake shouted furiously, as he stomped away.

"I found the last part to be unnecessary." Kirby said, as he watched Snake walk away.

"This is bad…very bad." Ness said, as he too watched Snake walk away.

"How?" Kirby asked.

"Snake is gone!!! First it was Yoshi, now it is Snake!! Not to mention Mario and Link are also gone!!!!" Ness shouted, as he started to think.

"Ness, calm down. There are only three of us, its not that bad." Kirby said.

"Kirby!! Wake up and smell the zombie!!"

"Coffee." Kirby corrected.

"No, I meant to say that." Ness said.

"Oh." Kirby said.

"Wake up and smell the coffee!! I mean come on!!" Ness said. Kirby sighed. "there are only three of us, and 500 zombies of them, and not to mention the Metal's!!" Ness shouted.

"Metal's!" Kirby shouted in fear.

"Yes!! Kirby, we need more people. Maybe we can make Snake some back!" Ness said.

"Are you…your kidding right?" Kirby asked.

"No." Ness said.

"I wish you the best of luck if you want to bring back Snake." Kirby said.

"We need to bring him back, what if he gets captured and turned into a zombie?!? Or worse, a Metal!!" Ness shouted.

"Ness, I think damaging one ear drum is fine.." Pit said, as rubbed his ears.

"You wake up fast." Ness said.

"Yeah, Snake didn't really chock me that bad." Pit said.

"We got to bring back Snake." Ness said.

"Let him be. If he wants to leave, then let him." Pit said.

"We need to get him back Pit, if we don't, who knows what will happen to him." Ness said.

"Ness, nothing bad wi-"

"Yes it will! Snake is made, he is furious! don't you think if Wario were to come here and make a deal with him that he wont take it? Of course he will agree!" Ness shouted.

"Ness, please, stop shouting." Pit said.

"If you wont get him back, then I will!" Ness said, as he ran way towards Snake.

"Ness!" Pit shouted after Ness.

"Pit, I think we should let Ness be." Kirby said.

"What?" Pit asked.

"Don't worry, he will come back." Kirby said.

"Kirby, what if he doesn't? Its only me and you. Not to mention, you still have some bruises and you are weak." Pit said.

"You don't know of a healing method?" Kirby asked.

"Nope, not that I know of." Pit said. Kirby was disappointed. "Anyways, we have to get a move on if we want to catch Wario. I think he is the one behind all of this."

"Me too." Kirby said, as he started walking. He was feeling a bit better.

**The Ship:**

Wario walked out of the room, and down the hallway. He entered the room with the sign that read: MGW.

Wario knocked, and waited for an answer.

"Come in." Someone said. Wario was bit taken back, did MGW just talk? Wario opened the door, and saw that MGW was just talking into a microphone.

"MGW, I have fooled them. They think I am the one behind all this evil." Wario said.

"Good. I don't want them to think of anyone else. They are too easy to fool." MGW said.

"They are, aren't they?" Wario said.

"Yes they are. Have you caught Mario yet?" MGW asked.

"Yes, I have. We are turning him into a Metal as you wished." Wario said.

"I have changed my mind. I believe that Mario is very powerful, yes indeed he is, there for, I find no need in Luigi." MGW said.

"Sorry MGW, but I have to disagree with you on that." Wario said.

"Your reason?" MGW asked.

"Metal Luigi is very powerful as well. He is the one who captured Mario. We should use for a bit longer, then get rid of him." Wario said.

"Good point. But we will get rid of him. Did you want to tell me anything else?" MGW asked.

"Yes. There is this boy, Ness. He was able to turn Metal Link, back to normal." Wario said.

"Back to normal?" MGW asked, shocked.

"Yes. He has the ability to turn a Metal back to normal." Wario said.

"Impressive….do have any plans for Ness?" MGW asked.

"Yes. I plan on capturing him and turning him into a Metal." Wario said.

"Good. I like it." MGW said.

"It is going to be easy, seeing that he is alone." Wario said.

"Yes he is. Who is that with the Ness?" MGW asked, as the two watched a TV screen. The screen showed Ness and Snake.

"That is Snake. He is a special agent and spy. Although, he is taken as a ninja by the group. Though he is not. He has some history. He always works alone. His missions are usually to destroy things that get in the way of Meta Gear. He entered in the amateur competition so he could have some fun while he was on vacation." Wario said.

"He seems…weak." MGW said.

"I have found out that he is rather strong. He uses weapons. He is highly dependent on them. Though his fighting skills are good." Wario said.

"Not bad…still…I find him weak." MGW said.

"do you wish to make him a Metal? Or not?" Wario asked.

"Making him a Metal wouldn't hurt….though…. I think he would become more useful as a spy for us." MGW said.

"I agree. Since he has had some experience, it would be best." Wario said.

"Alright. Turn Ness into a Metal, and bring Snake to me. I shall make him a spy." MGW said.

"Very well then." Wario said, as he turned and started walking to the exit.

"Wait." MGW said.

"Yes MGW?" Wario asked.

"What ever happened to that dinosaur?" MGW asked.

"He left back to his village. Why?" Wario asked.

"Dinosaur Village, right?" MGW asked.

"Yes. Why?" Wario asked, again.

"Because, I got some latest news on his village." MGW said.

"Good, or bad?" Wario asked.

"Both." MGW said.

"May I ask what is the news?" Wario asked.

"Of course," MGW said. "the good news is, Dino Village is in flames. Bad news, that dinosaur can talk, and he is gathering all the dinosaurs and making them come after us."

"Is that bad?" Wario asked.

"They seemed weak, and I didn't find it bad news. But, turns out, those dinosaurs have killed all the zombies I have sent." MGW said.

"The new zombies? Or the old ones?" Wario asked.

"New." MGW said.

"That's impossible. Snake couldn't even take them down." Wario said, his eyes widened in shock.

"They were able to kill them. They used their tongues. It seems as if their tongues deactivate the boost liquid we added to them." MGW said.

"What would you like me to do?" Wario asked.

"Send the Metal's. Zombies as well. First, capture Ness and Snake." MGW said.

"Alright." Wario said, as he left.

Wario walked down the hallway. He went to the room in which Metal Luigi was in.

"Metal Luigi. I see you have usefully turned Link and Mario into Metal's." Wario said.

"Yes, though it cannot seem to work." Metal Luigi said, as he kept tapping the two.

"Here let me help." Wario said, as he tapped the two. Mario and Link instantly turned to Metal.

"Metal Link, Mario. Good to see your awake." Wario said.

"I feel great!" Metal Mario said, as he stood up and started walking around.

"Its great to be back. I don't know what got into me when I didn't want Metal Luigi to turn me back into Metal. Its awesome." Metal Link said.

"Glad you feel that way." Wario said.

"Wario, was there something you needed?" Metal Luigi asked.

"Yes. I have a mission for you. It needs to be done right. Now let me explain." Wario said, as the three took a seat, waiting for Wario to tell them their mission.

* * *

**Wow! Okay, lets review. The main characters of the story are now: Mario, Link, Kirby, Ness, Snake, and Pit. Characters that have already appeared are: Wario, Yoshi, Luigi, and MGW. **

**Okay, now that we have reviewed, I would like to say thanks to the ones who have put this story under favorites. I really appreciate it =^.^=**

**My new story is up! Check it out! It is a crossover…Teen Titans and Powerpuff Girls. Don't worry, I will be updating this story. But not as much, because I will be working on the new story.**

**Review.**


	9. Mushroom Kingdom Part 2

**Chapter 9**

**IX Mushroom Kingdom Part 2: Ness and Snakes Capture! Dino Village's War. IX**

"Okay, so any thing you guys didn't get?" Wario asked, as he finished explaining the plan.

"So, we get the kid, we get the ninja-"

"The spy." Wario corrected.

"Yeah, the spy, then we come back?" Metal Link asked.

"Yes, easy or not?" Wario asked.

"This is way too easy! When do we start?" Metal Luigi asked.

"Right now, just make sure that you stop by Dino Village." Wario said.

"Why?" Metal Luigi asked.

"I want you to get rid of that talking dinosaur. He is causing trouble to our whole plan." Wario said.

"Right, I have never heard of the plan though. I mean, we captured Mario, what else is missing?" Metal Luigi asked.

"That, is classified information. Now go." Wario said. The Metal's then nodded their heads, and headed out.

Ness was running, not stopping even though he couldn't breath. He finally saw Snake.

"Snake!" Ness shouted, waving his hand frantically to signal Snake to stop. Snake got the signal, then stopped walking.

"What do you want?" Snake snapped.

"I want you to come back with the group. We are completely weak, and we need at least one more person." Ness explained.

"Does Pit and Kirby want me to come back?" Snake asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well….lets just say they are thinking about it." Ness said, with an innocent smile.

"Well….lets just say you never found me." Snake said, as he turned to and started walking again.

"No, Snake, wait!" Ness shouted, as he tried to catch up with Snake. Snake walked faster, as Ness was catching up.

"Snake!" Ness shouted again. Snake decided to stop walking, and just listen to what he had to say.

"What?!?" Snake snapped.

"Please come back, who knows what bad things will happen to you out in this forest." Ness said.

"Like if you really care." Snake said.

"I don- do!" Ness quickly recovered.

"You dondo?" Snake asked, confused with Ness's words.

"I said, I do care." Ness said.

"I have a hard time believing you." Snake said.

"Well believe it douche."

"What did you say?!?" Snake shouted furiously, as he grabbed Ness by his shirt.

"I didn't say anything, I swear!" Ness said, trying to wiggle out of snakes grip.

"Then who did?!" Snake shouted, still mad.

"I did."

"Who are you?!" Snake asked, as he dropped Ness on the ground.

"How many times have I told you to please drop me nicely?!" Ness shouted, as he got up and brushed off the dirt.

"As many times as I have dropped you. Now who is out there?!" Snake asked again.

"Snake, you don't remember me? Its me, Link."

"Link?!" Ness shouted in shock.

"Ness? Is that you?"

"Yeah its me!" Ness said. "How did you escape from Wario?!" Ness shouted.

"I just got out of the ship, how else?"

"Oh…well come on, we got to catch up with Pit and Kirby!" Ness said. Metal Link snickered at how dumb the two could be.

"Link….is that really you?" Snake asked. Or, how dumb one could be.

"Of course its me, buddy!" Metal Link said, as he pretended to sound happy.

"Your not Link….Unless your….." Snake then put his hand to his chin to think. Right when he got the answer, he felt his back against the tough wood of a tree branch.

"Metal Link!" Ness shouted, as he saw Metal Link grip Snake's throat.

"Hey Ness, how's it going?" Metal Link asked, acting as if nothing was wrong.

"Let him go!" Ness shouted.

"how about no?" Metal Link said.

"Then I'll just turn you back into the normal Link!" Ness said, as he charged up his green attack. Metal Link smirked, as he saw Metal Luigi behind Ness. Ness, completely focusing on his attack and not paying any attention to the world around him, was caught by Metal Luigi.

"I got him!!" Metal Luigi said, as he covered Ness's mouth with tape. Ness squirmed frantically in Metal Luigi grasp, but Metal Luigi was too strong for him. Metal Luigi tied Ness's hands, and feet.

Metal Link let Snake fall to the ground. Snake started coughing from the strangulation.

"You, are one son of a b-"

"Shut up! I would love to kill you if I could, but lucky you, I cant." Metal Link said, interrupting Snake. Snake gave him a hard glare, which Metal Link returned with ease.

"I have him tied, lets go." Metal Luigi said, as he put his hand in his pocket. The ship then came into view, sending down a rope down to them.

"Get up!" Metal Link shouted rudely, as Snake struggled to get on his feet. Once he got balanced, Metal Link pointed to the rope.

"Climb." Metal Link ordered. Snake was weak, somehow, he felt weak. He didn't know why he felt weak, he just did. Weakly, Snake climbed the rope, Metal Link following behind. Metal Mario then climbed the rope up to the ship as well.

Once inside, the five then headed towards MGW's room. Metal Luigi knocked, receiving a muffled 'come in'. The five then entered into the room, with red lights, giving the room an evil sort of look. A desk lay in the middle, and a huge chair was turned around, having the back face the five. Wario was in the room, smirking at Ness, who was tied up and wide eyed, and Snake, who was slouching a bit due to the weakness he felt.

Snake squinted his eyes, trying to see who was sitting on the huge chair, but noticed it was turned around.

"Welcome, to my humble lair!!" The man who was sitting on the chair shouted, with enthusiasm.

"That…..was the stupidest line I have ever heard in my whole life." Snake said.

"Quiet! My name is MGW. You probably never heard of me, because you arent suppose to hear of me." MGW said.

"Who are you?" Snake asked.

"MGW. Are you not listening?" MGW asked, a bit annoyed.

"I mean, who are you? What are you?" Snake asked.

"I am MGW." MGW repeated.

"Ugh! Never mind!!" Snake said, annoyed.

Ness was wiggling frantically in the tight ropes, while his screams and shouts were muffled by the tape. Wario rolled his eyes, as he removed the tape.

"Ow!" Ness shouted, as the tape came off.

"You should thank me." Wario said, as threw the tape in the trash.

"No! and who names their child MGW? Seriously people…" Ness said.

"That's not my real name!! its just the initials, gosh!" MGW shouted.

"Oh…than whats your real name?" Ness asked.

"I am not going to tell you, not yet that is." MGW said.

Snake was about to say something, but couldn't, since he felt like dieing.

"Why are we here?" Snake asked.

"I plan on making you my spy. And that boy a Metal." MGW said.

"What?!?" Snake and Ness shouted.

"Relax. Take the boy to the room, and change him. Snake, I need to have a word with you." MGW ordered, as the others left the room with Ness screaming his head off.

"What do you want, MGW?" Snake asked, feeling a bit of his energy coming back.

"I want you to be my spy." MGW said.

"No." Snake flat out said.

"Why not? You are very experienced, why not become my spy?" MGW asked again.

"Because I only spy for one, and one only. Besides, your useless." Snake said.

"I am going to ignore that. If you don't want to be my spy, then I will make you." MGW said.

"You can try, but you wont succed." Snake said.

"I will." MGW said. Snake glared at MGW. Well, really the chair. The room become completely dark, as a TV screen turned on. The TV filled the room with the blue light. Snake watched it, as he saw….himself!

"What are you trying to do?" Snake asked, a bit angry.

"You arent wanted, you arent needed Snake." MGW said.

"What are you trying to do?" Snake asked again.

"You would be wanted, and needed if you become my spy." MGW said, still ignoring Snake.

"What are you trying to do?!?!" Snake shouted, completely enraged.

"Snake, why do you call these people, your friends?" MGW asked.

Snake gave up, and decided to just answer him.

"Because they are!" Snake shouted.

"Are you sure? A friend is someone who cares for you, and is always there when you need them." MGW said.

"Really?" Snake said, sarcastically.

"Pit, he never liked you. He never did. So, why so you call him a friend?" MGW asked.

"Stop it!" Snake shouted, as the TV screen showed the times with Pit and him. It was like knifes stabbing Snake. It was true, Pit never liked him, so why call him friend like MGW said?

"Snake, look at the screen. You are alone, you have always been alone. And you will always be alone. Unless……you become my spy." MGW said.

"Shut up! Shut your mouth! I know they never liked me, but I am not becoming your spy!!" Snake shouted.

"Become my spy Snake. Stop being good, and start being evil. Its an adventure, Snake." MGW said.

"Fine! Fine, fine, fine, fine, FINE!" Snake shouted, making his point loud and clear.

_What the heck did I just say?! _Snake mentally kicked himself.

"Wow….you agreed quit quickly, Snake. You need to work on that." MGW said, as he turned his chair around, facing Snake.

Snake's eyes widened, as he saw the face of the man on the chair.

_It cant be……_

"Stop squirming!" Metal Luigi shouted.

"I am not, letting you turn me into a Metal!" Ness shouted.

"Well, I am. Mario, Link, grab him!" Metal Luigi ordered, as they grabbed Ness. They held him tightly, not letting Ness be able to move anymore. Metal Luigi didn't waste any time, as he injected the Metal Liquid into Ness's shoulder.

"Ah!" Ness shouted in pain.

"Finally, now let the liquid enter his whole body. Wario, is there anything else MGW wanted from us?" Metal Luigi asked.

"No. though, I must ask, did you guys stop by Dino Village like I said?" Wario asked.

"No….we forgot." Metal Luigi said.

"Forgot?!?" Wario shouted.

"Its not like it was important." Metal Mario said.

"Those dinosaurs have become strong! They are headed toward us, and that's why I sent you after them, so you could stop them from catching up to us!" Wario shouted.

"Easy. We will go stop them, so just chill." Metal Link said. After that, the Metals left to the Dino village.

Once they got there, they fond it to be abandoned.

"No one is here, what are we suppose to do now?" Metal Link asked, still keeping watch for any movement of such.

"Hmm, I don't know where they can be." Metal Luigi answered, his hand on his chin in deep thought.

"Maybe we should look were they last battled the zombies." Metal Mario said, as he took a seat on the ground.

"Duh!" Metal Luigi shouted, mentally kicking himself. They then left to the last battle sight.

Wario had gotten called to MGW's room, once again. _dam you! You bother so much! _Wario shouted in his mind. Once he got there, he didn't bother knocking.

"What do you want, MGW?" Wario asked, a bit paranoid.

"Knock next time. Snake is in room 227, also, bring Metal Luigi to me." MGW said, tapping his flat fingers in a rhythmic motion on his desk.

"They are out searching for those dinosaurs. May I ask why you need him?" Wario asked.

"Sure. Because I find no use in him, I told you, he was just a way to get Mario." MGW said.

"No! you cant just kick him out just like that! He has accomplished what you have wantd so far, and you just want to throw him away like nothing?! I wont let you do that!" Wario shouted in objection, as he slammed his fist on the desk.

MGW was a bit taken back by his response, though he also had a plan just incase.

"Fine. Then I find no use in you either." MGW said, as a smirk came upon his face. Wario's eyes widened, as he saw MGW come closer to him, the look on his face scared the shit out of him.

Snake had his head in his hands, as he shook his head once in a while. He had a headache of a lifetime, and it didn't want to leave him. He was in a white room, sitting on a metal chair in the far corner.

_**Metal Gear wouldn't want such a failure like you! that's what you are, a failure! That dinosaur would have been more successful than you!**_

_Shut up you stupid Conscious! I don't need one, and I never will!_

_**Really? Because you sure do look like crap. I should be giving you fashion tips, jeez!**_

_Shut up! I don't care about my look! _

_**But you do care about what a failure you are right now, right?**_

_Im not answering you.._

_**Tough luck, cause I wont stop talking! Unless you get your but out there, and show that MGW who's boss!**_

……

**_Not listening huh? Come on! You know who he is! You saw him at the Competitions! If you go out there and kick his butt, then you can tell everybody who __really __is the bad guy!_**

………………_they wouldn't care…………_

_**Yes, they would! You might be failure right now, but you can be a winner in trying.**_

_Will you shut up if I go?_

_**Yes.**_

_Okay._

Snake then got on his feet, his head still down. He then knelt down, contacting his support team. He waited for an answer.

"Snake? Is that you?" Colonel Campbell answered.

"Yeah." Snake said, his voice sounding a bit weak.

"Are you alright?" Colonel Campbell asked, sounding a bit worried.

"Yeah, I need to ask you a favor." Snake said.

"Sure. Who do you need information on?" Colonel Campbell asked.

"I need information on MGW." Snake asked.

A small sound came from the bushes of Dino Village. A whisper of Dino talk was heard.

"Yes. The coast is clear, now lets go after them. Here I thought they were smart, losers! They are walking right into my trap!" Yoshi yelled/whispered, as he watched the Metal's run away. The other Dinos snickered.

"Now, lets get ready to attack." Yoshi whispered, as he carefully came out of the bushes. The others followed.

Metal Luigi was running through the forest until he heard ruffling. He immediately stopped in his tracks, surprising Metal Link and Mario.

"Is there something wrong?" Metal Link asked, confused with the sudden stop.

"Shh…" Metal Luigi shushed, as he tried to hear for anything. A wide grin spread across his face, as he turned to look at the others.

"I think we forgot, a little someone back at the village boys." Metal Luigi said, as he now smirked. The others soon caught on.

* * *

**Wow! I hope I made this chapter good enough. I sort of had writers block, and I let my hands freely type. Hopefully it wasn't confusing. Sorry for not updating in for ever! But I updated now. **


End file.
